Big Hero 7: Immortals
by SerpentLover267
Summary: 3 years ago after the Yokai incident, Hiro, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax had to face an new threat that is related to Hiro's past. But with Hiro growing up and trying to tell his feelings to Gogo along with this amazing adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Welcome back to your favourite city ever. San Fransokyo.

It has been 3 years already, it's been awhile since when I've lost my brother but Baymax told me that he's here in your heart.

No matter what I do I've got my friends along side with me Tadashi introduce them to me in SFIT but he introduce me one special person, the feelings that start with Gogo Tomago.

I fall in love with her but I'm just so nervous of what she'll say to me if I do tell her how I feel, well like what Baymax says diagnosis "puberty".

When things got crazy when I create the Microbots then that's why me and my friends decide to become heroes and we called it the Big Hero 6. Past 3 years we fight crime, take down villains like nothing.

But that's not the story that I've been telling you I'm gonna tell you about my long time old best friend who came back to get her vengeance on me from our past so this story goes...


	2. Chapter 2: Bot Fighter

Where a scene with two robots fighting each other, the one on the right gives him a power punch and the other robot on the left dodge it gives him time to get out his sword and slice his little flamethrower but he suddenly dodge it.

And brings out a big flat screen TV the bot fight video game and whose playing is Hiro and Fred.

"Told you dude! I'm a master video game pro!"Fred yelled with excitement victory. Fred hasn't change much.

"Oh really I was an bot fighter before I'd could beat anybody"the familiar voice came from Hiro, he grown much now, became taller like his brother but not that tall, still has is fluffy hair.

Fred challenge Hiro on a bot fight at his family's mansion, the Big Hero 6 team had a HQ underneath Fred's mansion.

Fred and his Father don't mind of it, Fred told his father that they're superheroes, Fred's father doesn't mind at all because he's going into a retirement which Fred is taking over the family business soon.

Right between the two pro gamers they were interrupted by Gogo.

"Hey! Nerd gamers!"she yelled.

They turned around but suddenly Hiro did a quick strike on Fred's robot and he'd destroy it.

"No fair dude! Gogo distract me! I want a rematch"Fred lost again 8 times today.

"Sorry dude but I gotta get going"Hiro said chuckling.

Hiro got up and head to SFIT to pick up Baymax but he went up to Gogo.

"Good timing for my victory"Hiro smirk.

Gogo rolled her eyes"you are such a Nerd".

"But you're a Nerd too"Hiro mocks causing Gogo to push him to the exit.

"Get going"Gogo demands.

When Hiro goes back to SFIT and head to Tadashi Hamada Building which where they represent their projects, Gogo struggles for not telling Hiro how she's feeling for him and it's love.

Gogo has some actually love even though she's a Tomago, she's start liking or loving him since she's hug him 3 years ago.

Gogo sigh"I wish I have courage to tell him".

"Aww Tomago has a crush on Hiro that's sweet"Fred teases.

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile with Hiro arriving at SFIT, he headed to his lab because he'll have to show an presentation to the audience of Baymaxes around the world to help.

"Why I'm so nervous every time I do a presentation"Hiro stated.

"Your heart rate is increasing I suggest to sit down and relax"another familiar voice came from Baymax.

"Yeah I know bud"walking to left and right over and over rotation.

"Remember what Tadashi says with your first Showcase"Hiro nearly get over with Tadashi death because he knew that Tadashi will be proud of him and his parents.

"Okay thanks Baymax"giving him a fist bump.

 **[Tadashi Hamada Building]**

"And lastly Hiro Hamada"the announcer says over the mic.

When Hiro goes up to the stage where he previous stand last time.

"Hi...I'm Hiro...Hamada"he stutter last time, not this again his thought said.

Quiet the audience is.

"So I'm here to show you something that well my brother who built and wanted to help people so I decide to do this for him, and this project is Baymax".

Hiro suddenly demonstrated with a duck tape which makes people wondering that's the project but suddenly Hiro put it on his skin and say "ow".

Baymax was activate and says.

"Hello I'am Baymax your personal health companion, I heard of distress of saying "ow"the audience was amused which brings more crowd.

"On a scale of one to ten how you'll rated your pain?".

"When the Baymax asks you this question you say anything for insists see these faces of how pain you are in and the number above it just say like umm 8 or 4 if you're really in pain".

When they see the faces which makes them really interesting of buying one.

"4"Hiro said.

Baymax came up to him and spray a medicine that will health the wound.

"You see Baymax could help you with anything and if you want him to be a friend, or a family member you insert chips right here".

"But important thing is Baymax cares for his health companion and it's his job to do so"Hiro said.

"See when you needed to deactivate you'll say, I'm satisfied with my care".

When Baymax was deactivated he went to his health unit.

Everybody claps and cheer for Hiro but when Hiro was bowing and sees a person at the back of an dark silhouette right back at the audience, the silhouette person was standing there staring at Hiro and his friends and Aunt Cass interrupted him.

"Yeah! I knew you'll do it!"Hiney Lemon squeal.

"Nice job little man!"Wasabi fist bumped Hiro.

"Dude! that was awesome!"Fred gives him a fist bumped as well.

"Oh! Hiro I know you can do it"Aunt Cass hugs him.

"Nice job genius!"Gogo hugs Hiro which makes Hiro shocked that this is the second hug.

"Thanks guys! I didn't do it alone all of you help me out!"Hiro commented.

Hiro thought of telling Gogo how he feels once in a whirl for her but he needs to be alone with her in order to say it.

Gogo on the other hand thought that she'd hug him again and it felt good which brings her butterflies in her stomach.

"C'mon let's go celebrate! It's on me!"Aunt Cass point to her self.

"Dibs on donuts!"Fred ran outside of the building.

"Hiro? Hiro you coming?"Gogo nudges Hiro's arm.

"Huh? What?"Hiro looks at Gogo.

"You coming? We're going to the cafe"Gogo said, by the door.

"Yeah let's go!"Hiro said, happily.

Gogo chuckles"Nerd".

When they about to leave, Hiro looks at the spot where the silhouette person was standing again but it disappear on him, he thought that he's seeing things.

Hiro thought for a moment that he'd saw this silhouette figure before, when he introduce his Microbots.

"That is weird it feels like I seen this person before"Hiro said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: SFIT

**[Hiro's Room]**

After they celebrate Hiro success for having Baymaxes around the world to help people with care.

Meanwhile with Hiro at his desk, his thinking desk that what he'd called it.

"Hiro I sense of distress what's seems to be the problem?"Baymax ask, waddling beside him.

"Nothing Bud, just thinking. That's all"Hiro sigh.

"It's Gogo isn't it?"Baymax asked.

Hiro turn his chair to face Baymax"Yeah, look Baymax ever since I'd told you about love and feelings, you clearly understand what I'm going through now"Hiro said.

"It's perfectly natural for an teenager to go through puberty Hiro".

"I know"Hiro frown

Hiro told Baymax like a an year after they saved Professor Callaghan Daughter so Baymax research about love along with few tips.

"Her name kept going on in my head"Hiro shrugged.

"Pass midnight, I suggest to sleep now".

"Maybe you're right"Hiro got to his bed"a sleep will help me, goodnight Baymax".

"Goodnight Hiro sleep tight"Baymax got to his battery recharger.

 **[At Gogo's House]**

She's at her room, same problem that Hiro is having too.

"Why can't I just say it already"Gogo mumbled" I mean it can't be a big deal for me I'm tough".

My feelings over an handsome boy named Hiro is driving me crazy Gogo thought.

Gogo told Honey Lemon about her feelings for Hiro after their last assignment with a villain they dealt with, she thought it's cute that there's love birds in the BH6 team in it.

Ever since Gogo hugged Hiro three years from now her stomach had butterflies and she had a background picture of him at her computer screensaver.

"That's it I'm going to bed"Gogo got up and went to bed.

With both at their beds they say Goodnight at the same time to each other.

 **[Morning]**

Hiro is up and having breakfast with Aunt Cass.

"So Hiro what will you be doing today?"Aunt Cass ask.

"Probably start working another project or go to SFIT"Hiro replies, taking a bit out of bacon.

"Oh yeah maybe you should get a part time job soon since your 17 years old now and I'm getting old"Aunt Cass chuckles.

Hiro rolled his eyes"don't be silly, I'll get a part time job soon".

"Alright, well time to open the cafe"Aunt Cass got up and take the plates away.

"Ok I'm off to SFIT".

Hiro went upstairs to get his things and activating Baymax and they start walking to SFIT.

"If I buy a car Baymax?"Hiro mumbles.

"Walking is a very good exercise, buying car will create problems"Baymax explains.

Hiro laughs"I know".

Once they got there Hiro was furious.

"What no! My lab is messed up!"Hiro yelled.

"Your lab is always messing Hiro"Baymax comment.

Hiro's lab was messing and he thinks someone went to his lab and searched around.

"Ah gummy bears"Hiro face planted at his table.

"It seems someone had broken inside your lab Hiro"Baymax commented.

Hiro sighed"thanks for the sarcasm".

"Your welcome".

While Hiro was cleaning his lab Baymax seen something on the floor.

"I'm detecting an object on the floor".

Hiro turn and picked up the object and it was a microbot piece.

"Huh weird I thought all of them was gone".

"I'm detecting another object".

Hiro saw the other object and it was a card and it had a Japanese symbol on it.

"Hmm never seen this in my lab before"Hiro exam it.

"What was before"Hiro turn and see his crush Gogo.

"Someone broke in my lab!"Hiro exclaim.

"Gez you finally notice"Gogo said sarcastically"it's always messing".

"Not funny"Hiro said in a serious voice.

"Ok calm down I was only kidding"Gogo smirk.

Few moments of silent"so what are you doing here?"Hiro ask.

"I figure that I would come here and work on a another project".

"Me too, you want to work on the same lab today since nobody is around?"Hiro asked.

"Sure I'll get my stuff".

"I'm detecting another heat signature a human near by".

Hiro and Gogo was alarm that no body isn't here or is there.

"Maybe another SFIT student?"Hiro said.

"Could be"Gogo agrees.

"Baymax determine the person".

"No matches for other SFIT students".

Gogo grab a wrench for protection and Hiro grab a broom.

"Janitor?".

"No".

"Serious Hiro?".

"Hey you took my wrench"Hiro scoffed.

Gogo rolls her eyes and start walking slowly to the door.

"The person is heading to the main floor "Baymax stated.

Hiro and Gogo both look at each other and the power went off.


	4. Chapter 4: Power Outage

The power went off and the three are in the dark.

"Powers out"Hiro whisper to Gogo.

"No kidding must've forgot to pay the electric bill"Gogo mumbled.

But they heard footsteps quietly approaching towards the projects where all the SFIT students puts their project when they're done.

"He's heading to the storage room"Hiro said.

"Must be a intruder"Gogo snapped"we better catch him".

Suddenly Gogo went to the door and peek her head to see if he's gone"ok let's go".

Hiro nodded and Baymax prepared for an net that Hiro install on him, they use it for capturing fugitives or any other purposes.

While they walked to the storage room, door was wide open"can you see him?"Gogo whispered.

"I can't see anything"Hiro replies while whispering to her.

"Baymax where he at now?"Hiro asked.

"The person is located at your storage lot"Baymax said.

"What!"Hiro nearly shouted.

"Shh you nerd he's gonna get away if you don't be quiet"Gogo puts her hands on Hiro to keep it down which makes Hiro blushing.

Then the person came out, which leaves the three hidden by the boxes with no movement.

"He's coming out"Gogo whispers

"Baymax get ready"Baymax blinks.

The person came out slowly and he was the same height as Hiro. Gogo and Hiro was trying to see his face but he was wearing a mask, grey and blue strips with dark eyes.

He was wearing similar armour as Hiro but different stats that he'd have.

"Get him!"Gogo cried out.

They try to jump on him but instantly failed because he rolled to the side, Hiro was on the floor and Gogo is on top of him.

"Baymax catch him"Gogo commanded.

Baymax shot his net but the mystery person cut it with his blade sword and starts running.

"He's getting away!"Gogo shouted.

"Yeah...get off me please...to...heavy"Gogo rolled her eyes and gets up.

Hiro gets up and gasp"whoa that's better"Hiro chuckled nervously.

"C'mon Hiro he's escaping maybe he took something you have in your storage lot"Gogo said.

"Let's go then, Baymax scan area"Hiro command.

"Suspect is outside of the building"Baymax responded.

"Quick race you slow poke"Gogo nudge on Hiro's arm"hey no fair!"Hiro whine.

 **[Outside of SFIT]**

They look around and he's gone out of sight.

"Ah pink balloons he's gone"Hiro face plant his head.

"Next time Hiro try to invent the roller blade speed"Gogo sarcastically said.

"Ugh...Hey wait what's this"Hiro saw something on the ground and picked it up its a card.

"Burn, Fire, Smoke"Hiro said while reading it.

"What does that means?"Gogo asked.

"I'm not sure"Hiro replies.

"Let's head back to your lot see what he'd took"Gogo suggests, walking back inside.

"Alright let's go check".

At the Lot...

"Doesn't look like he took anything but did leave a big mess"Gogo said.

Hiro looked around see if everything's here but something was missing"hey my box is missing?!".

"What?"Gogo asked with shock.

"my stash of gummy bears was in the box, dang that guy is a thief "Hiro grumbled.

"What the, gummy bears who puts gummy bears in their storage lot"Gogo said.

"I do"Hiro muttered.

"Gez, you and your gummy bears"Gogo smirk at him.

"What, their valuable"Hiro exclaim.

"Whatever let's clean up here and maybe you wanna...to go...get ice cream?"Gogo nervously asked.

"Ok"Hiro agreed and thought for a moment about Gogo's behaviour around him.

"Hey Gogo?"he asked.

"Yeah?"she said.

"Never mind I forgot what to say heheheh"Hiro chuckles and Gogo giggled of his silliness.

"Alright but if it pops up in your head I'm here for you and I always be"Both were few inches apart which makes them blush, smiled, and they start cleaning my up.

"Who ever the thief is, he better now show up again"Gogo mumbles.

From the distances outside of SFIT, the mystery person whose hacked in the security cameras at SFIT seeing Hiro and Gogo cleaning up from the hallway.

"Oh Gogo, I'm just getting started"the silhouette person said and chuckled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5: News Flash

**[Next day later]**

Hiro was at his room at the attic thinking of what happen last night but he thought it's just a thief but why a thief spy on him at the showcase. Hiro got up went to his computer bored in a Sunday morning.

"I still don't get it .smoke?"Hiro sighed.

"Perhaps you should hang out with your friends Hiro"Baymax suggests.

"Hmm...Baymax did you get a chance to scan him?"Hiro asked.

"I'am program to scan my patients and yes I did"Baymax exclaimed.

"Woah really show me the results!"Hiro stand up and look at Baymax belly.

"The results I calculate is that she physical depressed-".

"She?"

"Correct, same kilograms as you are, and same height that you are right now"Baymax explains, showing him the diagrams on his belly.

"Huh "Hiro said but not amused, he thinks some people are the same.

"Baymax did you record her when she fled?"Hiro asked.

"Of course"Baymax answered and shown him the video.

"Huh she has similar armour as mine but how?"Hiro question himself.

"Well at least she likes grey, blue, and black colours"Hiro scoffed.

"Hiro! Breakfast!"Aunt Cass yelled out for him to eat.

"Coming Aunt Cass!"Hiro yelled back.

Hiro went downstairs to go have breakfast"Good morning Hiro"Aunt Cass greet"good morning"Hiro replied.

"So what are you doing today?"Aunt Cass asked.

"Probably stayed home or hang out with the gang"Hiro said mouthful.

"Yeah"Aunt Cass said"so I've been making plans this summer and I was wondering if you wanna go somewhere. After your graduation from SFIT".

"Really?! That'll be great. A vacation"Hiro said, cheerfully.

"Yes but we'll talk about it later okay?".

"Alright"

10 minutes later Hiro went of to Fred's mansion to hang out, he start walking with Baymax to the place and he bumped into...

 **[Honey Lemon's Condo]**

Gogo was with Honey Lemon at her place they're getting ready to check at Fred's as well.

"So Gogo any chances of hooking with Hiro?"HL questioned trying to start a conversation.

"Umm no"Gogo said nervously.

"Come on Gogo your twenty-one years old you gotta start dating including him"HL nudging Gogo's shoulder.

"I can't, he's seventeen and it's gross to date a guy on that age"Gogo sadly said.

"Gogo, it sokay to like or love someone on that age who cares! Some people date young people!"Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"I know but I just can't stop this feeling!"Gogo exclaimed, sitting on her bed.

"Awe I knew it, I knew you liked him since we first met him and you're the first to meet him"HL said with joy.

"Yeah your right I remember that moment"Gogo chuckles"I thought he was just one of those kids wondering around that day".

HL giggles"I bet your were just checking him out".

"No I wasn't"Gogo blushes"as if I would do that".

"Your face says it all"HL smirking.

"Ok fine yes I was while we were working on our suits"Gogo guilty said.

"Ha I knew you were".

"Look at the time we better get going to your boyfriend's place"Gogo sarcastically said.

"Hey he is not my boyfriend"HL glare at her.

"Your face says it all"Gogo backfired and headed outside to wait for her.

While Gogo was outside waiting for her, she felt that she's being watched so Gogo looked around for anything suspicious activity.

"Must be my mind playing on me"Gogo thought.

Then she bumped into Hiro.

"Watch it!"Hiro snapped.

"No you watch it!"Gogo snapped back.

"Gogo?".

"Hiro?".

"Sorry"they both said.

"No I mean it, sorry"they repeat again.

"Where your going?"they both said.

"I'm going to Fred's wait what?!".

"Let's walk together?"both repeatedly said.

"Ok Nerd let's go"both said it again.

"Stop repeating what I say? I mean?! Okay stop?! I mean it?! Gez stop repeating what I say!-"

Suddenly a flash of light caught their attention, they both look for the source but Honey Lemon and her IPhone10"oh my gosh! You two just kept repeating! Cute!".

Hiro and Gogo start blushing away.

On there way to Fred's mansion but they felt like they're being followed by someone, they thought its just nothing or their heads are playing them.

"Have you've been thinking of yesterday?"Gogo asked.

Hiro sigh"I have been thinking all morning. That note means something but I can't know what"Hiro exclaimed.

"Maybe we should forget what happen"Gogo puts her hand at his shoulder"it's just an normal break out".

"My microbot was in there"Hiro snorted" and my gummy bears, dang she's a monster".

Gogo raise her eyebrow"She? you and your gummy bears huh?".

"Can't live without them"Hiro sarcastically said"and yes she".

Then they made it.

They ring the door bell"good afternoon friends, master Fred is waiting at his room"Heathcliff bows.

They went in then Baymax did a fist bump to the Butler" balalalala".

"Dudes! You made it, awesome"said Fred.

"Hi Fred"Hiro greeted.

They sat at the couch to wait for HL and Wasabi so they watch tv.

"So dudes I'm bored we should go out and do some hero work"Fred grumbled.

"It's Sunday we should take a day off"Gogo lazily lay on the soft cushion.

"Relaxing in the Sunday is better than fighting crime"said Baymax.

"Yeah your right"said Fred.

Hiro was still thinking of yesterday incident, which brings Gogo worried of him.

"Hiro you seem off what's wrong?"Gogo ask, like she's worried.

"Just thinking, some reason that my minds thinking someone I'd know. I just can't put my finger of who"Hiro sighs, crashing down on the couch.

"Well, did you have any friends when you were young no offence"Gogo said, a slight smile.

"I think I do but an old best friend maybe, when I was small".

Gogo then glance down on Hiro's hair"hey where'd get that bump?".

"What bump?"Hiro rise up.

"This tiny bump"Gogo touches his hair"wow so fluffy".

Hiro chuckles"like it?".

Gogo slightly blush"ummm maybe".

Hiro smirks"well I didn't notice that I have a bump"

He scratches his head until he found it"I never notice it until now maybe our previous missions maybe?"

"Perhaps"Gogo exclaim and glance at the tv.

"In breaking news there's has been quite few mysterious crimes in San Fansokyo, valuable items has been stolen and these items are very experimental"Hiro looked up at the tv.

"No evidence has been found or no trace of this mysterious criminal"said the news anchor.

"Surveillance cameras gone, no witnesses has been reported to the police".

'But there's one witness here' Hiro thought.

'Why I'am so worried about Hiro, he's my friend not your boyfriend. Or just admit your feelings to him or it's too late'.

 **[Unknown Location]**

A dark room

"I'm most impressed that we make it this far?"a voice said on the screen tv.

"Yes and the plans are proceeding well"the mystery person in the shadows said.

"Very good, report me for further news"the person nods and the screen went dark.

The unknown ninja walked towards to her window glancing the city and said"reunion time with my best friend".


	6. Chapter 6: Lovely Sunday

Meanwhile. Hiro was at the armour room checking and a few adjustments for hero work. Somehow Hiro was working on Gogo's armour for some reason which makes him slightly blush.

"Me and my subconscious tells me to work on it"Hiro thought.

"Hiro, why your working on my armour?"Hiro flinched and turns to see Gogo standing by the doorway.

"Uhhh... just working on adjustments the armour suits that all"Hiro nervously said.

"Uh huh"Gogo raise her eyebrow.

"So what's up?"Hiro asks.

"Just telling you that Wasabi and Honey Lemon are here, we want to chill at the Fred's theatre room, you know to watch a movie"Gogo exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute"Hiro said.

"Alright see you at the theatre NERD!"Gogo teases.

When she went out Hiro scoffed"Nerd"and smiles.

Few minutes past Hiro had finished up his work and locks the armour for secure reasons and went to the theatre.

 **[At the Theatre]**

"What's taking Hiro so long"HL whines, holding a bag full of popcorn.

"Be patience"Wasabi snapped"he's a stubborn dude anyway".

Gogo slaps Wasabi's head"ow! Okay I was only kidding".

"Oohh, someone is protective"HL grin.

"Oh shush"Gogo glare at HL.

"It's cute though"HL squeals"Hiro and Gogo what a match!".

Gogo rolls her eyes and blushes"don't embarrass me Lemon".

"What did I heard!"Fred pops out by the door"Hiro and Gogo dating?! Was waiting for it to happened?!".

"What! No! You did not heard anything"Gogo frown"we are not dating okay, period".

"What ever you say"said HL smirking.

"What are we watching?"Gogo asks.

"We're watching the Monster Furious"Fred shows the film in his hands.

"Well that's a stupid movie name in my point of view"Gogo mumbled.

They waited for Hiro in 5 minutes until he finally shows up in time before the movie was beginning.

"I'm back"Hiro said"what are we watching?".

"Monster Furious"said Gogo.

"Well that's a awesome movie name"Hiro mumbled.

"Oh for heavens sake"Gogo face planted.

3 hours later...

"Okay"said Wasabi"I gotta to admit that was interest".

"I told you dude!"said Fred with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Awe Gogo is sleeping"said HL"we should get her to bed".

"Yeah, she could sleep on the guest room"Fred stretches out of the seat.

"Good idea"said Hiro.

When everyone gets up, Hiro somehow carries Gogo bridal style and go to the guest room, HL smiles that he did that"they look so cute together"HL whispers to Wasabi.

Hiro walks to the guest room couldn't open the door but he use his hand under Gogo's knee to open the knob and gently quietly open the door and lay her on the soft bed, Hiro looks at her and smiles wondering what he'll do if she's not around like Tadashi.

Hiro went to the living room where Baymax was charging up"hey Baymax?"Hiro asked.

"Hello Hiro what is you need?"Baymax ask.

"Define dating"Hiro commands him.

"Dating, when you love an individual person and you ask her or him on a date or such love reflection to each other company"Baymax shows Hiro the info.

"Huh. Well time to ask her out"Hiro cracks his knuckles.

"Cracking your knuckles is a bad habit Hiro"Baymax exclaimed"it causes pain-"

"I know"Hiro groan.

 **[At the Guest room]**

Gogo was sleeping peacefully under the soft fleece blanket ever wondering what is she dreaming about.

Her dream world, are that her and Hiro were getting married happily ever after, like the fairly tales of that her Omma and Appa when she was 4 years old.

"I do"said Gogo smiling.

"And I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride Hiro"said the Priest.

Once they were few inches to kiss someone awoken her peaceful sleep.

Gogo quickly open her eyes and see a dark silhouette at the room watching her. She blink her eyes to be sure it's not, then it's gone.

"Must be the popcorn"Gogo mumbled.

Gogo got up and head to the living room to see if they're still here. When she got to the living only Hiro and Fred were there.

"Ah look who woke up"said Fred.

"How long I was sleeping?"Gogo ask.

"About 2 hours"said Hiro checking his cell phone.

"It's evening time"Gogo palm her head"ugh, why did I have to sleep".

"Meh"said Fred looking through his comic book.

"Where did Honey Lemon and Wasabi go?"Gogo ask.

"Honey Lemon went to the mall and Wasabi went to visit his grandma"Hiro chuckles.

"Grandma's boy"Gogo scoffed.

"Hey I love my grandma too"Fred exclaimed.

Half hour past they were bored except Fred who was concentrating reading.

"Wanna go to the mall?"Hiro breaks the silence.

"Sure"said Gogo getting up the cushion.

"Fred?".

"I'm in let's go dude"Fred gets up and quickly runs to the front door.

"Baymax tag along".

 **[The Mall of San Fransokyo]**

They were looking for Honey Lemon around the first floor.

"If I were her where would I be"said Gogo looking around.

"Why not call her"Hiro grumbled.

"Okay smarty pants"Gogo said sarcastically.

Gogo calls HL to know where she is now"hello bestie!"HL said loudly.

"Ugh, not so loud and which floor you are at?"Gogo ask.

"Fifth floor by the book store"HL replied.

"Alright see you in a few"Gogo hang up and start walking with the group.

While they walk Hiro suddenly had a funny feeling that they're being followed he turns but no one but pedestrians.

He look back several times and Gogo notice his behaviour"you okay Hiro?".

"Yeah just had a funny feeling"Hiro keeps looking back.

"Like what!"Gogo ask curiously.

"Like we're being followed".

"Don't be silly they're a lot of people at the mall"Gogo point out.

"Like paparazzi"Hiro muttered.

"Whatever nerd"Gogo scoffed.

Once they were at the fifth floor Hiro had that sudden feeling kicking in"your blood levels is going high Hiro I suggest to breath"said Baymax.

"Wait did you scan me. unbelievable"Hiro raise his hand at the air.

"Hi guys!"said HL running to them.

"Glad to see you here"said Honey Lemon.

"Yeah Your 'BF' told us your here"Gogo finger quotes.

"Oh shush you"HL blushes.

Fred didn't hear nothing just looking at the books.

"Your book shopping?"said Gogo.

"Uh huh just need to read"HL holding a book.

"These are really good books you should check in stock"said HL.

"I think I should go to that bubblegum store across be right back K"Gogo walks off.

"Maybe I should check the books"said Hiro entering the book store.

Hiro was looking through the book section then suddenly a book called How to ask a girl on a date.

"What the, really"Hiro scratches his head confusing.

"Still not interested"Hiro walks out the book store and bumps into a girl at his age.

"Ow, I'am so sorry miss"said Hiro trying to help her up.

"Gosh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"the Girl was still on the floor.

"Here let me help you up"Hiro insists.

"Thanks that's sweet of you"said the Girl.

When Hiro helped her up he kept looking at her eyes frozen even the girl too that may have seen each other before.

Hiro looks at her face seeing with brunette long smooth hair along eyeliner, blue crystal eyes that shines.

"Wow she's so beautiful wait what?!"Hiro thought in his head.

And suddenly he was shock that is his longtime forever best friend

"Cora?"Hiro slowly said the name.

She blinks few times and realize it's him.

"H-h-hiro?".

"Cora?!".

"Hiro?!".

They both hug each other that they've never felt the feeling again for a longtime.


	7. Chapter 7: Bestfriends

Hiro was shock that his long time best friend is here stand in front of him, he wasn't sure that he's not dreaming or anything.

"Cora"Hiro whispers"is it really you?".

"Hiro, oh gosh it's really you"Cora replies.

"I've never saw you since kindergarten"Hiro smile.

"Me too"Cora chuckles"how you been?".

"I'm been good, I graduated high school at a age of 13 and now I'm in college"said Hiro.

"Oh wow that's so cool, and your like umm".

"seventeen"Hiro grin.

Cora giggles"I can't believe we bump into each other like this out of no where".

"I didn't expect to see you here"Hiro smile.

They went to the food court to talk some more and Hiro didn't know that he ditches Honey Lemon and Fred at the book store with their mouths open of shock.

"Oh Gogo is gonna get mad if she finds out"HL groan.

Meanwhile with Gogo...

She was looking around the section of bubblegum strawberry banana favour, thinking if she want to buy a pack or not.

"I'll just buy it"Gogo muttered.

She went up to the cashier counter to purchase the bubblegum"3.49 dollars miss"said the cashier.

Gogo hand out a 5 dollar bill"keep the change".

She'd walk out the store and then went to the book store to find her friends. Once she got there, Honey Lemon and Fred were sitting at the bench waiting for her or Hiro.

"Hey guys where's Hiro?"Gogo asked.

"Gogo...hi Gogo hi"said HL with a fake smile.

"Umm hi"said Gogo looking at HL strangely.

"Guess what Gogo"Fred smirk.

"Uh what?"Gogo ask suspiciously.

"Hiro is wit-"HL cuts him off.

"Shush you"HL covers his mouth but Fred licks it"eww!".

"Hiro's with another girl"Fred said.

Gogo's eyes grew wide and look outrage"what. did. you. say"she said slowly.

"Hiro's with another girl"Fred chanted.

Honey Lemon doesn't like the look of Gogo's face"where are they?"Gogo harshly ask.

"They're at the foodcourt"Fred replies.

Gogo suddenly March to the foodcourt area, she quickly walk and Honey Lemon follows her"Coke on Fred!"she yelled back.

"Ok shesh don't need to yell"Fed shrieks.

Gogo was really walking fast but couldn't think straight that what if Hiro lost interests of her even though they are friends or she's older then him, who cares if they different age as long as they really love eachother but they're not together yet.

Gogo reaches the food court looking around and finally glances at Hiro and the girl, Honey Lemon and Fred catch up to Gogo.

Hiro and Cora was talking and laughing"what does she thinks she's doing"Gogo retorted.

"Umm flirting with Hiro"Fred snickers.

"Gogo please, just relax"HL said slowly.

Gogo glances at them making her suck with rage that this girl is flirting with her Hero"grrr"Gogo growls.

"Ooh I gotta like this"Fred chuckles.

Hiro and Cora got up from their seat, Hiro was being a gentlemen to Cora and suddenly they hug.

"Oh that's it"Gogo mumbles and start walking towards them.

"Awe Hiro it was really nice to meet you again"Cora smiles.

"M-m-me too"Hiro stutters.

"You stuttered"Cora giggles.

"I-I didn't"Hiro stutters again.

"You just did"Cora giggles and playfully push him.

"I just can't believe you're here I mean, it's been years"Hiro chuckle slightly.

"No kidding, I mean my Father told me we have to leave, quite unfortunate"Cora sighs.

Then Gogo shows up"hi Gogo how did you find me?"Hiro asks.

"Fred told me"Gogo glares at Cora.

"Oh, umm Gogo I would like you to meet Cora"Gogo blinks"my long time best friend since we were kindergarten".

"It's nice to meet you, Hiro told me about you and his friends"Cora said.

"It's uh nice to meet you too"Gogo cross her arms and look at Hiro and her and three of them stood silence.

"Well I guess umm"Hiro broke the awkwardness"I guess we could meet later on?"Hiro looks at Cora.

"Ok, see you around Hiro"Cora hugs Hiro"it's good to see you again.

Cora walks off to the exit of the mall, Gogo just age Hiro a what the heck look.

"Hiro who was that?"Gogo asks.

"My BFF"Hiro said"are you okay?"

"I'm fine just wonder who's that girl. that's all".

"Alright then"Hiro went close up to her"remember we're still Bestfriends okay?".

"Okay"Gogo smiles.

"Let's go back to-".

"Hi Hiro!"said HL.

"Uhh Honey Lemon, we were gonna get you guys"Hiro stompers his feet.

"Oh really we decide to come to you"HL said.

"Yeah dude, hey who was that girl?"Fred asks.

"She's my BFF , I haven't seen since kindergarten"Hiro replies and looking at his cellphone.

"What are you smiling at your phone?"Gogo ask retorted.

"N-n-nothing"Hiro nervously said and puts his phone in his pocket.

"Tadashi or Aunt Cass never mention about Hiro having a best friend it's suspicious"Gogo thought to herself.

 **[Lucky Cat Cafe]**

Hiro and his friends were hanging out at the garage for a bit, Hiro calls it the lab, or a hangout place. Gogo notice that Hiro is on his IPhone 9 nonstop texting.

"Who are you texting to?"Gogo ask suspiciously.

"Uh...Cora"Hiro replied.

"She gave you her number?"Gogo snort.

"What...I ask her number and she ask my number"Hiro continues texting"wait did I type that on purpose?!".

Gogo roll her eyes"Nerd"she mumbled.

Then a argue started with Wasabi and Fred"seriously I'm not gonna put the laser on your suit".

"Oh come on just attach it on my tail so I could swig my tail and trip the bad dudes. It's easily then chasing them"Fred exclaim.

"But you'll cut their legs!"Wasabi shout out.

"Oh"Fred dumbfounded"never thought of that".

"Having an bromance argument"Gogo teases.

"W-what no!"Wasabi complain.

"Hey, at least I'm not a lesbo"Fred comebacks.

"What did you say to me!"Gogo gave a death glare.

"N-n-nothing"Fred stuttered.

Then Aunt Cass knock on the garage door"Hey kids do you want a snack?".

"Nah we're good"said Hiro.

"Alright but if you change your mind I'll be at the living room".

Hiro chuckles and smiles at his IPhone 9 giving Gogo a nerves of that new girl, and has a face of jealousy.

"So BFFs huh?"said Gogo.

"Mhm"said Hiro while typing away.

Gogo was worried that Hiro had some interest with Cora instead of her, and by that Gogo is actually jealous of her. Then Honey Lemon notice Gogo's behaviour since Cora showed up to finally met her Best Friend.

Honey Lemon gets up from her seat and walks to Gogo"we need to talk at the alley here"HL whisper.

"Why?"Gogo whisper.

"I may help you with something"HL eyes point to Hiro and Gogo understood it.

"We'll be back, just gonna use the bathroom"said HL.

"Oh ok I understand"said Fred snickers.

At the bathroom...

"You're jealous"said LH straight up to Gogo.

"W-w-what no!"Gogo retorted.

"Yes you are"HL point out"I know how every girl goes jealousy when their crush lost interest to them, like you".

"As if"said Gogo.

Few minutes later of silent Gogo admits"ok fine I'm jealous so what".

"Why?"HL ask.

"Because she's beautiful and I'm well, me"Gogo sigh"Tadashi or Aunt Cass never mentions about her".

"Ugh, I mean what so special of her showing up on a wrong time like this, I mean I was gonna ask Hiro out"Gogo walks back and forth.

"Come on Gogo, they haven't seen each other since kindergarten, they gotta know each other this way"HL said.

"Yeah"Gogo sigh.

"That's what you did to Hiro as well"HL glance at the picture flame of Hiro and Tadashi at the hallway.

"When you both met I knew he'll likes you already. Just like I did to Tadashi"HL glance down.

Gogo turns to HL"you love Tadashi?".

Honey Lemon nodded.

"Hey, it's okay we miss him too"Gogo said.

"And know I got some one to love"said HL.

"Who?"Gogo ask.

"Hey ladies are you done yet, we're heading home you wanna ride?!"said Fred.

Honey Lemon and Gogo giggles"we'll be right there"said HL.

Both start walking downstairs and Honey Lemon stop to look at Tadashi's picture flame at the wall and smiles.


	8. Chapter 8: Love Triangle

**[Night Time]**

Sunpyre is at a laboratory facility seeking valuable artifact for her Master. She's on a air vent passing by the security guards like a stealth ninja that she was trained for.

Sunpyre stop and clank up the air vent hole, gets out and went stealthy in the shadows.

She quickly evade on the left so she won't get spotted by the camera, when she got into the other room she notice that there's two security guards that are supposedly guarding the lab but slacking away sleeping.

Sunpyre wasn't amused and quickly pass by them to the other air vent at top, crawls in and made it to her objective.

"Yes"she whispered on her voice disguising mask.

She leap down and slowly get to the objective which is as a experimental serum that her Master needs.

Before she reaches it her cellphone starts to ring loudly"unbelievable"she cursed.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert".

Sunpyre quickly snatch it and start up her speed unit, passing by all the guards and made it out safe and sound.

"Phew"said Sunpyre and reaches out her cellphone reading a missed call from someone and receiving a text message just before she turn off her cellphone.

'Hi :)'the text message said.

Sunpyre just chuckles and typing away.

'Hi bestie :)'she typed.

'Are you doing anything tomorrow?'she thinks.

'I got school to go to'she replied.

'Your graduating this year right?'.

'Yes I'am :)'.

'Awesome so am I in college :)'.

'Oh my gosh that's awesome, I gtg now, see you soon Hiro :)'.

'Bye Bestie :)'.

Sunpyre turn off her cellphone and start jogging to the unknown location of her Master.

 **[Lucky Cat Cafe]**

Hiro is peacefully sleeping in on his soft bed in Monday, Hiro is snoring away, then he somehow heard Aunt Cass yelling out.

"Hiro wake up! You're gonna be late!".

Hiro's eyes went wide fast, gets up quick and search for his casual clothes. Brush his teeth, grab his backpack, grab Baymax's recharge box along him in it, go downstairs for a quick bite of his toast and went off outside.

"That boy never gets up early"Aunt Cass scoffed and smile.

 **[SFIT]**

Bell rung before Hiro got in class"ah Mr Hamada just in time before class start"said Professor Koster.

"Heh heh"said Hiro.

"Alright class today we'll gonna start on the last project before summer starts, Hiro's project of Baymax was an excellent job. You got a month to finish your final project"Koster said.

Few minutes later

SFIT students are at their lab stations to do their final project and this is their last year of college.

With Hiro brainstorming of his final project Gogo shows up"Sup Hiro"she greet.

"Oh hey Gogo, what's up?"Hiro greeted back.

"Just checking on you, since we're all graduating in a month, I was thinking we should brainstorm together?"Gogo ask nicely.

Hiro crack a smile"ok where do you wanna brainstorm?"

"Here's fine, I'll just get my stuff"Gogo walks out.

Gogo comes back and sat on a chair next to Hiro, they've were just writing down ideas or designs.

3:19pm

"Ugh this is stupid"Gogo retorted.

"Tell me about it"Hiro mumbled.

"Pretty much all of the ideas are already been invented"Gogo spins herself around the chair.

Hiro chuckles"why not invent the speedo chair?".

"Ugh ok, that's so stupid Nerd!"Gogo said.

Gogo went back on her notebook still brain storming then she realize that Hiro kept looking at the clock for some reason.

"Hey Hiro why you're looking at the clock?"She ask.

"Oh just waiting for someone"Hiro replied.

"Oh. that girl right?"Gogo muttered.

"Yeah, Bestie should be here soon"Hiro said.

Gogo felt a little jealous and heart broken that Hiro named Cora Bestie but not her, just Nerd as a tease or maybe a flirt. Hiro went back on his notebook, he was drawing something which is interesting for Gogo to know what is he drawing.

"Bless the gummybears"said Hiro cheerfully.

"Uh what?"Gogo ask confusing.

"I know what I'm gonna do for the last project"Hiro fold his design"and I'm not gonna tell it's a surprise".

"Awe come on Nerd tell me"Gogo gave Hiro her cute puppy eyes.

'Oh no she's doing that puppy eyes again, I can't look but she's cute when she does that'Hiro thought.

"Fine"Hiro sigh of defeat.

"Can't resist can you?"Gogo smirk.

Hiro blushes deep in his cheeks"ok this project is called unbelievable I can't get a stupid idea in my nut head"Hiro hits his head on the table softly.

Hiro shows the paper that it's blank, Hiro was pretending to draw so that Gogo thought he had an idea.

"What the, you got me excited"Gogo exclaim.

"Fool you didn't I?"Hiro smirk.

"Oh whatever"Gogo rolls her eyes.

Suddenly a knock was on his lab door"Hiro?".

"Come in!"Hiro said, revealing Cora"Hey I'm here".

"Cora Hi"Hiro smiles.

"Hi Gogo"Cora waves.

"Uhh hi"Gogo glared at Cora.

"Please take my seat"Hiro's being a gentleman to her.

"Aw thanks"Cora smiles and sat on it.

"how was your day?"Hiro ask.

"It was nice, final exams should be here in 3 weeks or so, how about you".

"I gotta do one finally project same with Gogo and my friends"Hiro point out"Gogo and I were just brainstorming ideas".

Cora raise her eyebrow"really, did you come up with anything at all?".

"Nah just a plain ole paper to show"Hiro grumbled.

"Ha I see"Cora stares at Hiro.

Gogo had an odd feeling about Cora but she doesn't know what is.

Cora spotted Tadashi's photo on the wall giving her a little sad look, she got up from her chair and glance at it.

"Sorry about your brother Hiro"Cora said.

"Yeah it's fine, he was the best big brother I ever had, he'll never be forgotten".

"Yeah"said Gogo.

Cora just grasp the some look like a microbot fighter as Hiro's previous bot fighting"really Hiro bot fighting"She raise her eyebrow.

"Whattt"Hiro exclaimed.

"What a dork"said Cora as she accidentally drop the object on her foot.

"Ow!"Cora cried.

Then Baymax pops out on his box as he walks to Cora"hello I'am Baymax your health care companion, I heard a distress of you saying ow".

"Oh gosh a marshmallow"Cora surprisingly said.

"Heh, Cora meet Baymax"Hiro introduces Cora to Baymax.

"Hello Cora"Baymax greeted.

"Hi"Cora still in shock.

Cora comes close to Baymax and suddenly she hugs him"wow he's huggable".

"He sure is"said Hiro"would you wanna go at the campus grounds?".

"Sure"Cora replied

"Let's go Bruny"Gogo said rudely.

"What's up with her?"Cora ask curiously.

"Oh nothing, follow me you too Baymax"Cora nodded and follow including Baymax.

While they've walk Hiro looked at Gogo and now he knows her behaviour around Cora. The three went to the main floor checking around then went out the back of SFIT campus grounds.

"I'am so going here on September"said Cora as she glance at the view of the whole area.

"You know that what I was when I came here and MEET my friends"Hiro looks back at Gogo.

'Does Hiro still have love interest in me'Gogo thought.

"Gosh really, tell me your reaction?"Cora ask.

Hiro walks to the same spot where Tadashi wanted him to follow.

"Well I was really interesting in bot fighting, when I was 13"Hiro continues"Tadashi was gonna take me, but he went here instead to pick up something or just changing my mind, then I met Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. That's how I got here by creating microbots before Yokai stoles them and left Tadashi in a burning building".

Cora puts her palm on Hiro's shoulder"I wish I was here"she whisper on his ear.

"Give me a break"Gogo mumbling disgust.

Then suddenly Hiro and Gogo's BH6 wrist band was alerting them that there's trouble, Both star at each other and nod that it's hero time.

"Uh Cora I gotta go because something important came up"Hiro scratches his back neck.

"Oh ok so um".

"You could just go at my place, I'll give you my address"Hiro hand out a piece of paper of his address on it.

"Ok"Cora simply said.

"And if you get lost look for a sign Lucky Cat Cafe"Hiro quickly said.

"Lucky Cat Cafe huh, nice name"Cora smiles at Hiro and stare eye to eye.

Both stood there for a few seconds then Gogo spoke"Hiro we need to go now!"she retorted.

"Oh right, bye Bestie"Hiro waves.

"Bye Bestie"Cora waves back.

When Hiro and Gogo left SFIT, Cora stood there watching them leave the area and had a evil smirk on her face.

"Go get HER Big Hero 6"Cora sinisterly said"you're gonna need


	9. Chapter 9: Sunpyre

Hiro and Gogo went back inside to get Baymax because he's clearly the new mascot in SFIT instead of Fred, but he doesn't mind at all since he's taking over his family business because his dearest Father is going to a retirement soon.

"C'mon Baymax we gotta go now"Hiro grasp Baymax's ballon arm and drag him at the front entrance awaiting for Wasabi's van.

"Hey uh Gogo are you okay?"Hiro ask concerning.

"I'm fine"Gogo grumbles.

"Doesn't sound like it"Hiro said.

"I said I'm fine"Gogo groan.

"I know something is wrong please, tell me"Hiro touches her shoulder and look straight at her eyes.

Gogo sigh"well, it's just I don't like that new girl being with you"she muttered.

"Whoa wait a minute"Hiro smirk at her"are you jealous of the new girl?".

Gogo blushes"what! No I'm not"she retorted.

"It's official, Gogo Tomago is J-e-a-l-o-u-s"Hiro grins.

"I'm not".

"Oh hey Baymax would you scan her"Hiro ask.

"Scanning now"Baymax scans Gogo.

"N-n-no don't scan me"Gogo threatens.

"Scan complete".

"Unbelievable"Gogo face palmed.

"Gogo's hormones are activating up, blood pressure seems normal now, it seems that she's in some kind of diagnosis Jealously"Baymax point out.

"Ugh! So embarrassing"Gogo hides her tomato red face from Hiro.

"Hey Gogo lighten up"Hiro teases"you just need to know her better and maybe you girls could be besties too".

"Besties, is that a word"Gogo sarcastically said.

"It sure is a word, Nerd"Hiro teases.

"Oh shush you"Gogo giggles.

"Look I haven't seen Cora for a long time, I'm just getting to know her better now and maybe few weeks things will go back to normal again okay?".

"You're right"Gogo sigh couldn't resist Hiro's cute smirk"I'll befriend with Cora".

"You two will be fine. Hey maybe you two have something in common"Hiro cheer.

"What does she like to do?"Gogo questioned.

"She likes to-"Hiro got interrupted by Wasabi"hey lovebirds we gotta go asap!".

Both blush and suddenly said"shotgun".

Both got in the van and Wasabi drove them to Fred's mansion where Fred and Honey Lemon are at now.

"Fred and Honey are over there now so they should be getting ready"said Wasabi.

"dudes your here finally"Fred relief.

"What's the situation?"Hiro ask.

"Alistair Krei is being held hostage at his industries building in a moment"said HL.

"From whom?".

"Just one crook"said HL as he show him the hologram map.

"Alright then, let's rock and roll!"Hiro shouts.

They've got in their armour suits and heading to the Krei Tech Industries with Baymax flying them there.

"Serious guys, I'm so afraid of heights"Wasabi holds tightly to Baymax.

"Woman up"Gogo grumbles.

At the Krei's office Sunpyre throws Krei on the floor"l-l-look I keep telling you that I don't know!"Krei innocently said.

"My Master told me you do know!"Sunpyre yelled, squeezing her fist.

"Look I wasn't suppose to be part of this okay"Krei cries with fear crawling near the chair.

Sunpyre chuckles"so my Master was right. You are a coward".

"Look all I know is that your parents died on a burning building I wasn't part of that!"he innocently said.

"Lies all lies!".

"Please! Just have mercy!".

Then Baymax is hovering by the window which causes Sunpyre to run but cops are at the door so she went up to the vents and to the rooftop.

"Looks like he's going up"said Hiro"Baymax rooftop stat!".

The BH6 tracks the unknown criminal at the rooftop seeing how she'll get down, with Baymax hovering her position Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred land gently on the roof and went to defence stance.

"He look dangerous"said Wasabi.

"I don't know he sure is young to be a crook"said HL as she glance the form.

"Dudes his armour look like Hiro's"Fred point out directly.

"Except creep is wearing a samurai looking helmet"Gogo glare at him.

"You can say that"Sunpyre finally spoke"it ain't special for fashion".

"Wait it's a she"Fred's saying the last sentence surprising.

"How'd you could tell?"said Wasabi.

"Cause she's wearing a voice disguiser and the voice sounds like a female then a male have a manly voice like me".

Wasabi rolls his eyes"dude you read to many comic books".

"Baymax scan her"Hiro commands.

Baymax quickly scans her"Hiro, these are the same results few days ago, it's the unknown criminal who that I scan"Baymax respond.

Hiro glance at her figuring out how the heck she got the same armour as he's wearing now"who are you?"he ask.

"I'm. Sunpyre"She replied.

"Whoa that's catching"said Fred as he clap his hands.

"Sounds dumb"said Gogo not feeling amused.

"Your nickname sounds dumb Leiko"Sunpyre harshes.

Gogo gasp"H-h-how did you know my real name?".

"Huh. that's your real name Leiko?"Hiro asks Gogo.

"We'll talk about this later"said Gogo as she look at Hiro.

"Yes. Hiro. Listen to the adrenaline junkie wannabe!"Sunpyre imitating at Gogo"how unfortunate".

"Argh! Why you-".

"Stay calm Gogo, let's not make her mad"HL calms her.

Sunpyre scoffed"Honey Lemon, chemistry specialist"looks at Wasabi"Wasabi the neat freak" to Fred"Fredrick the riches man of San Fransokyo"to Gogo"Leiko Tomago Adrenaline junkie"and to Hiro.

"And Hiro Hamada. The genius teen who tried his best in life, after he lost his parents and his brother Tadashi Hamada"Sunpyre stares at Hiro.

Hiro had a serious look on his face including the others giving her a dirty looks.

"All of you are the Big Hero 6"Sunpyre finishes"the most naive heroes I've ever met".

"Listen Sunpyre, who ever you are, you had caused a lot of trouble around this city and stole the experimental items of those research laboratories"said Hiro as he continues to face her.

"I'm flatter that you hear of my work"said Sunpyre as she walks forward slowly and stop"but your not a threat to me, you're a target".

Sunpyre reaches out the piece of a microbot.

"So your the one who stole my gummy bears!"Hiro turns angry.

Honey Lemon rolls her eyes"really?!".

"They're valuable to me"Hiro exclaim.

"Such a child Hamada"Sunpyre threatens"and by the way those gummy bears are delicious".

"You monster!"said Hiro.

"Your a child too, we scan you!"said Gogo.

"I'm not a child"Sunpyre took a few steps"I'm a girl, like you".

"She does have a point you know"said Wasabi.

"It won't be wise to fight a girl"Fred looks at Hiro and Wasabi.

"What?"Hiro looks confuse.

"I think Gogo and Honey L should handle this I don't fight girls. My dad told me this by the way"Fred swishes his heavy suit back.

"Fred's right"Wasabi shuts his laser swords off.

Hiro sigh heavily"Girls be careful".

Gogo and Honey Lemon nodded at him and move forward to the Sunpyre.

"Oh why they are quite a gentlemen to let a woman do the job right"Sunpyre mocks.

"Ugh you know, at least we're older than you"Gogo mocks.

"I'm courting on that"Sunpyre threatens.

Honey Lemon secretly grab a chemic ball ready"you know, does a girl needs some pretty colours!"HL throws the ball at Sunpyre.

Sunpyre quickly activate her gloves and some how it's in mid air.

"B-but how"HL stuttered.

"Anti gravity gloves, best tech I could possession"She throws it at HL and Gogo but they quickly evade the chemic bomb.

"You're gonna regret that!"Gogo swift and uses her discs to knock Sunpyre unconscious.

 **(I'm not really good with describing fight battles)**

Sunpyre grabs it and breaks it to pieces leaving Gogo one disc, she charges at Gogo and does right kick on top but Gogo dodges it and trying to punch Sunpyre on her stomach, ends up being grasp and pushes her on the floor with no discs remain.

"Pathetic"Sunpyre murmured"should took real martial arts!".

Honey Lemon throws another 4 chemic bombs at her, Sunpyre dodges all of them and swipe Honey Lemon on the ground with her leg.

Sunpyre stares at both of them "how unfortunate".

"Gogo!"

"Honey Lemon!".

"Wait what"Wasabi muttered.

"Do you boys wanna dance?"Sunpyre irritated"unless you pee pee your pants already".

'Oh no my Gogo, I don't like it when she gets hurt'Hiro thought.

"Baymax! Now!".

Baymax launches a few nets to capture Sunpyre quickly cuts them with her mini sword"Baymax attack!".

Baymax landed and start running slowly and realize something so he stops"Baymax what are you doing attack or umm arrest her yeah!"said Hiro.

"I cannot attack a girl Hiro"Baymax simply said.

Hiro facepalmed his visor"ugh me too".

Sunpyre sigh disappointed"you boys are lame"she starts running to the edge of the building.

"Quick dudes parachutes!"said Fred.

The three guys starts sprinting to the edge and dive down the building"I hattttteeee heiggggghhhhtttss!"Wasabi screams.

They've manage to make down safely while Baymax assists Gogo and Honey Lemon, Sunpyre is on foot so they chase her through the streets of San Fransokyo.

Wasabi and Fred tried to keep up with Hiro and Sunpyre"Go g-g-get Her bro"said Wasabi breathing heavily.

Hiro finally caught up with the Sunpyre and somehow to trap her in the dead end alley.

"I got you now Sunpyre"said Hiro as he tried to inhale some air on his helmet.

"Now today lover boy, perhaps we'll meet again soon!"Sunpyre took out a smoke bomb and she mysterious disappear in thin air.

"Owwh you gotta be kidding me!"Hiro cries.

"Dudes we totally need those someday"Fred suggests as he appears with Wasabi

Hiro sigh"status report?".

"Gogo and Honey Lemon are fine no injuries"said Wasabi.

"Good"as Hiro worries for his Gogo.

"Dude you gotta tell her soon"said Wasabi.

"Not yet. Not the right time"Hiro walks to the street.

The guys went to Baymax as he landed down to pick them up, they went back to the HQ to rest.

"Welcome home master Fred"Butler greets.

As the group groans of their unprepared fight with their new threat of San Fransokyo.

"Man that was bad"as Fred grab an ice pack for his head.

"You think"Gogo sarcastically said.

Hiro went up to the hologram table with Baymax sends him the results of Sunpyre.

"Huh it's weird"Hiro feeling amused.

"What's weird?"ask Gogo as she went back to her causal clothes.

"Same results as I have"Hiro glance at the hologram projection.

"Baymax did you record the whole thing?".

"Yes I did as you told me many times to do"Baymax shows them the video on his balloon belly.

"Maybe we should watch it later Hiro, just need to rest"Gogo suggests.

Hiro took off his helmet and stare at Gogo in the eyes"I gotta find this girl Gogo, I don't wanna any of you getting hurt again"as both are few inches apart almost likely to kiss.

'So tempting to kiss those lips'Gogo thought.

"Listen Hiro just rest for awhile and we'll get back on it ok".

"Alright I'll rest"Hiro moves away and went to the mini locker room to take off his armour.

"Hmmm"Gogo glance at the hologram.


	10. Chapter 10: Tomago Style

**[Locker Room]**

With Hiro finishing checking up his armour he thought that this Sunpyre is a threat to him not the others just him. He's wondering of why she's acting up now since the Yokai incident but she was there too watching in the shadows. Hiro held his helmet staring at the visor thinking of how she got a copy of his armour or maybe she got in here sneak to the armour room and stolen it like a flash.

Hiro place his helmet in the locker and close it shut and locked it for secure reasons.

Hiro's phone starts ringing.

He took the phone out of his cargo pants pocket and it showed Cora is calling"Hi bestie"Hiro greets happily.

"Hey I didn't find that Lucky Cat Cafe and I'm... Kinda lost"she giggles.

Hiro chuckles"where are you?".

"I'm near the street cart station and I don't know which route should I take".

"Ok I'll be right there in the flash"said Hiro.

"Ok laters bestie"they both hang up.

Hiro went out of the locker room and meet up with the gang who are resting briefly.

"Man that girl knows how to fight"said Fred as he lay on the sofa.

"I can't feel my neck"Wasabi whines.

"She must be an martial arts student?"HL shrugged.

"Well the important thing is that we've got the results that Baymax scanned her"Hiro replied as he walk to the hologram table.

"So we just could locate her right now?"Gogo questioned.

"Exactly"Hiro points out"but rest first then we'll find her later this week".

"But what about Krei, he's a witness earlier"Gogo brought it up.

"Will question him later"Hiro walks out"I'll be back c'mon Baymax we gotta go".

"Alrightly"Baymax walks slow.

As they walked out of the mansion Gogo turns to the guys"hey guys we should-"both were sleeping away.

"Men"Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gogo I'll go if you wanna question Alistair"HL in Spanish tone.

Gogo couldn't help but crack a small smile"let's go, who needs them to boss us around eh".

 **[Street Cart Station]**

"Oh where oh where is that beautiful bestie could be"Hiro murmured.

"Hiro I'm confuse that you like Cora more than Gogo"Baymax blinks.

"What are you talking about?"Hiro stuttered.

"Your hormones change every time you get close to Cora nor than Gogo, I recommend that you like Cora more?".

"Baymax you don't know what your talking about, we're best friends in the past. I think"Hiro scratches his head.

"Hiro I'm never wrong in my programming"Baymax continues"even though I'am your health companion I'm still a fast learner".

"Baymax we're just friends o-"Hiro bumps into a person.

"Ow watch it!"Hiro cries.

"Oh I'm sorry, oh Hiro!"Cora waves.

"Ah Cora. There you are I was looking for you"Hiro makes eye contact.

"You see why this place is so big. Easily to get lost"Cora exclaim.

Hiro roll his eyes"follow me".

Cora quickly grasp Hiro's arm which makes him blushes"w-what are you d-doing?".

"what I don't wanna get bump by a stranger Hiro".

Hiro snickers "you're such a girl".

"Don't push it Hamada"Cora smirk and lays her head on his shoulder.

 **[Krei Tech Industries]**

The girls walk to the receptionist"we're here to see mr Krei?"they show her a badge symbol of BH6.

"Of course miss"receptionist nodded"mr Krei there's two women here to see you from BH6".

"Send them up"Krei groans in the speaker.

Receptionist nods her head to the elevator and the girls did so. The only people that knows their identities are Heathcliff, Receptionist, Krei's Assistance, and Stan Lee.

"We'll look who it is. The BH6"Alistair sarcastically said"well please sit down"he points out the chairs.

"Mr Krei how you been today?"ask HL.

"Terrible, I just got interrogated by a girl for reals"Alistair grumbles.

"Hey at least we came by in time"Gogo snorted.

"I'm glad you kids did".

"We're not kids anymore mr Krei"said HL.

"Except for Hiro"said Krei.

"So tell us. What did she tell you? Why she came here to interrogated you?"ask Gogo suspiciously.

Alistair sigh heavily"look girls. It was business talk with her".

"Money scheme?"HL raise her eyebrow.

"What no!"Krei argues"it was...".

Krei depressing sigh"I had a bad past with that girl".

"Ah ha! She's your daughter. Or niece!"said Gogo cheerly.

"She's not my daughter or niece"Krei complains.

"Then who she is!"said HL.

"She's a train ninja. A lone girl whose obeying her grand master"said Krei.

"Whoa whoa wait hold up"Gogo stops"you're saying she's a student not a criminal?".

"She's practically same age as Hiro right?"Krei ask.

"Yes Baymax scans her"HL replied.

Alistair stood silently"I'm sorry I can't tell you, only Hiro needs to find out himself".

"What why?!"Gogo shouts.

"Gogo calm down"HL puts her hand on Gogo's shoulder.

"Girls I can't really, Hiro is the leader of this BH6. He needs to know"Alistair statement.

The girls stood silently"fine but thanks for your cooperation though"HL shook hands with Krei and so does Gogo.

Before they went to the elevator Krei said something"before you face her again Hiro gotta face her"and the elevator closes leaving the girls dumbfounded.

 **[Lucky Cat Cafe]**

"Well we're here"Hiro breath heavily.

"Cool what do you guys serve?"ask Cora.

"Well we've serve donuts, muffins, cookies, beverages, and that's about it".

"So wanna come in?"ask Hiro nicely as he open the door for her.

Cora smirk"Sure lets go in"both walk in with Baymax.

"Aunt Cass we're home!"Hiro shouts.

Aunt Cass walks out from the kitchen"Hiro dear have you heard that Alistair Krei was being hos-"she stops and stares at Cora.

Then she fainted

"Aunt Cass!"Hiro sprints to her and touch her forehead.

"Baymax!".

"Scanning now"Baymax scans"she is ok".

"Phew good"Hiro shrieks.

"Gosh you sure?"Cora asks.

"Don't worry she is"

"Good"said Cora.

"Aunt Cass wake up"Hiro shakes her a little.

"What happen"Aunt Cass mumbling.

"You fainted"Hiro snickers.

"Well that was embarrassing"said Aunt Cass and stares at Cora.

"Who are you?"Aunt Cass asks nicely as she gets up from the floor.

"Uh I-I-m"Cora shyly stutters.

"Aunt Cass this is My best friend Cora"said Hiro.

Aunt Cass eyes are in fear"nice to meet you Cora, hey Hiro is this your girlfriend"Aunt Cass pretends to be herself again.

"N-no! W-why would you think of that?!"Hiro stutter.

"Because you two are so close"Aunt Cass points at them as Cora grasp Hiro's arm like a girlfriend would do.

"Oh um"Both blushes and let go.

"I thought so"Aunt Cass chuckles.

They went to the living room up stairs and sat on the couch"so tell me where did you meet...Cora?"Aunt Cass ask.

"Oh we bump into each other at the mall"Cora giggles"I didn't know we could meet again since kindergarten"said Hiro.

"Me too"Cora dreamily said.

"Oh yes I remember you two use to play all the time in kindergarten"said Aunt Cass.

"Do we have pictures?"Hiro ask.

"I'll look for it later. You kids want snacks or you want dinner?"ask Aunt Cass.

"Ok I'm kinda hungry. Hey Cora you want to stay for dinner you could call your parents that you'll staying?".

"Umm my parents are...out of town"Cora couldn't put in words.

"Awe your alone at your place?"Aunt Cass in her sweet tone.

"I'm fine of being alone but I could stay for dinner"Cora smiles.

"Good, I'll start cooking"Aunt Cass gets up"I'll be at the kitchen if you need me".

With both alone at Hiro's room besides Baymax, Cora starts the conversation"so. Who do you like?".

Hiro blushes"promise not to tell?".

"Cross my heart"Cora promises.

"I like ...Gogo"Hiro finally said it.

"Awe that's cute I could imagine you two as lovely couple in the future"Cora smiles.

"Hiro hormones change ever since that y-"Baymax got cut off.

"Baymax shush".

Cora giggles at both of them"I see why you two are close, but Hiro if you need help to win over Gogo I could help you".

"Really?!"Hiro shook.

"Absolutely"Cora nods.

"Even though we have different age"Hiro stares at Cora"age doesn't matter Hiro".

"But we need a plan to get you close to Gogo"Cora touches his hand.

Both start thinking of ideas how to get Hiro close to Gogo and tell her how Hiro that he has feelings for her.

"I think it's dumb"Hiro snorted.

"It's not dumb!"Cora giggles.

"It's like the oldest trick in the book no one hasn't use that in years!"Hiro slightly shouted.

"Oh don't be a wuss"Cora teases.

"Wait..."Hiro thinks"I have an awesome idea".

"We'll go on tell me?"Cora ask enthusiastically.

Hiro whispers to Cora's ear and Baymax tries to listen but couldn't hear.

 **[Fred's Mansion]**

The girls walk in and was greet by Heathcliff"hello madams"he bows"master Frederick and Wasabi are at A113".

Code name for BH6 so they went to the HQ and the guys were arguing about something stupid.

"I'm telling you dude! We should make an freeze ray gun"Fred exclaim.

"Seriously dude it's reality not fantasy"Wasabi chanted.

"On come on Krei made that portal. We could make it happen!".

Honey Lemon clears her throat to give them attention"wow are we in a middle of an bromance argument"Gogo sarcastically said.

"What! No!"both shouted.

"Ha! I thought so anyway me and Honey Lemon went to go question Krei before you love birds fall asleep"Gogo teases.

"Man whatever"Wasabi groan.

"So what did he say about our fugitive"Fred quote the last part.

"Krei says that she's a trained ninja, a student to her grand Master and a loner"Gogo commented.

"Dudes looks like we're having another evil mastermind in our hands"Fred stands up on the table.

"Seriously dude"Wasabi glared.

"Baymax scans Sunpyre so when we find where she located at. Will bring her to justice"said HL.

"Speaking of Hiro we should go to the Cafe now"Gogo suggests.

"Ok"Fred and Wasabi repeat saying.

The four went to Wasabi's van to get going"dibs"said Fred.

"Whattt"Wasabi scowls"you can't just say dibs".

"I just did. Dibs"Fred shrugged.

Gogo rolled her eyes"men"she mumbles.

"Oh c'mon Freddy is kinda cute when he complains"HL squeals.

 **[Lucky Cat Cafe]**

11 minutes later...

6:15pm

The group arrived at the cafe to visit Hiro and Baymax, the cafe was closed but Aunt Cass lets them in from time to time visiting.

"Aunt Cass!"Gogo calls out.

"Why do we call her Aunt by the way?"Wasabi ask.

"I don't know"Gogo raises her arms in the air.

"Hiro's up here if your looking for him!"Aunt Cass shouts from upstairs.

The group went upstairs and found Aunt Cass cooking"oh hey guys"she greets.

"Is Hiro here, we just need to talk to him for a few minutes "Gogo explain.

"Oh yes, he's at his room with Cora right now"Aunt Cass replied.

"Okay"Gogo and the others went upstairs.

"They seem quiet right about now"Aunt Cass suspiciously look on her face"those two better not do anything stupid"she mumbles.

"I'll be sure of that"Gogo and the others went upstairs.

"Oh Hiro it's almost time"Aunt Cass murmured.

 **[Hiro's room]**

"I've never thought you'll be a boy fighter"said Cora with a amuse tone.

"Hey I was thirteen that time"Hiro snorts"heh I swear to myself I won't do that again".

"Rrright"Cora smirks at him.

"W-well you stop smirking at me"Hiro exclaim.

"Why, am I distracting you?"Cora teases.

"No it's just-"

Gogo clears her throat"hey besties. Am I interrupting something?"she narrow her eyes.

'I think I'm in trouble of falling in love for Cora and Gogo'Hiro thought to himself.

"Gogo what are you doing here?"Hiro asks as he sat up from his chair.

"Well since you left us we question Krei about the 'incident' earlier today"said Gogo.

"What?!"Hiro throws his arms in the air"I told you guys to-"he looks at Cora who look confuse.

"Excuse me Cora I gotta talk to Gogo for a second"Hiro walks out.

"Hiro"Cora whispers and nod her head.

'Here goes nothing'Hiro thought and closes his door.

"Gogo I thought I told you not to pursuit Alistair until you're well rested"Hiro spurts out his words.

"Hey, I'm Gogo Tomago I could handle myself Hiro"she argues.

"Look I know you wanted to find Sunpyre more than I do, but that's what she wants you to think or do"Hiro stares at her eyes"let's just do this tomorrow okay?".

"Hiro that girl, is well train ninja we gotta find her because she hurt my friends today".

"That's why I want you to rest first and we'll find her later this week or tomorrow"Hiro continues"I don't wanna see you hurt again today".

"But Hiro I"Gogo thinks"I don't wanna see you hurt too and I wanna find this chick right now".

Hiro sigh"listen Gogo. How bout we'll talk about this BH6 later and I wanna ask you something".

Gogo raise her eyebrow"okay what is it?".

"Gogo...will...you umm...g-go on a-a d-d-date with me?"Hiro stutters embarrassment.

'Oh my gosh did I heard of what he said?!'Gogo thought.

Gogo smiles"what time?".

Hiro was surprise happily"on Friday at 7:00pm".

"And which place you're taking me?".

"It's a surprise"Hiro whisper on her ear.

"Ok NERD. On Friday it is. I'll be downstairs with the others"Gogo walks down.

"Thank you Cora"Hiro whispers.

 **[Hiro's room]**

"Thank you Hiro"Cora access Hiro's computer and copy of the whole information of the BH6 in her usb stick.

"Just like taking candy from a baby"Cora smiles wickedly.


	11. Chapter 11: Frenemies Part 1

Gogo went downstairs with a huge smile on her face and say on the couch beside Honey Lemon"what are you smiling for?"she ask.

"Oh nothing,"Gogo cracks a smirk.

"C'mon Gogo tell me"HL nudges her arm.

"I'm not gonna"Gogo scowl.

"Would be amazing if you two have a cat fight"Fred mumbles.

"Can it Fred"Gogo glare.

"Just saying"Fred pouted and starts reading his comic book.

"So...tell me"HL smirk and

"Don't push it"Gogo mumbles.

 **[Hiro's Room]**

Hiro opens his door"Hey uh my friends are here and I was thinking do yo-"Hiro stops and see Cora glancing the photos on top of his computer.

"Nice pictures, I assume these are your friends?"Cora held a photo of the team taking a picture on their way to the movies.

Hiro smiles"this was on Halloween, we were watching the Night Terror".

"I seen that one, it was ok, horror movies doesn't scare me"Cora puts back the photo on the desk.

Hiro chuckles"sounded like Gogo, she doesn't get scared".

"Oh really"Cora raise an eyebrow"is she adrenaline junkie?".

"Yeah she is"Hiro replied"that's why she's a Tomago".

Cora gets up from the chair"so did you tell her?".

Hiro blushes"she said yes".

"Oh Hiro I knew you could do it!"Cora cheers as she playfully punches his arm.

"Ow boy abuse"Hiro sarcastically said.

Cora roll her eyes"c'mon I wanna meet your friends fully".

Both went downstairs to meet the team, once they went to the living room Fred was reading his comic book, HL and Gogo are talking secretly, and Wasabi is neatly tidy up the place.

"Hey guys"Hiro interrupted there doing.

"Hiro hi"said HL.

"Sup Hiro"Fred greets.

"Yo"said Wasabi as he finished cleaning.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Cora"Hiro introduce Cora.

Hiro walks to HL"Cora I like you to meet Honey Lemon".

"Hi Cora! Oh gosh I like your hair it's so soft and smooth!"HL plays Cora's hair.

"Aw thank you it's nice meeting you"Cora smiles.

Then they walk to Fred"Cora meet Frederick, but we call him Fred".

"Hi girl, what's up"Fred gives her a fist bump.

"Not much dude"Cora greets.

"Dudes! She speaks my language"Fred points out.

They walk to Wasabi"This is Wasabi"Hiro chuckles.

"Wasabi? Is that your real name?"ask Cora confusingly.

"I'll tell you the story later"Wasabi groans as he facepalmed.

"And you met Gogo"Gogo stands up from the couch to shake her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Cora"Gogo slightly smile"nice to meet you Gogo I hope we'll all be great friends"she smile to everyone.

"So what's up guys?"Hiro ask as he sat down.

"Oh we umm"Gogo makes eye contact knowing that they went Krei without him"We'll talk about this later".

Hiro nods"what time is it?"he ask either of them.

"Quarter past 7"said Wasabi as he look at his watch.

"Who use watches anyway?"Fred ask stupidity.

"Some people"said HL.

"Really?! Even though we have phones in our palms to know time"Fred shows his phone"and look there's the time".

Cora giggles"your funny"she compliment.

"Don't encourage him"Gogo whispers through Cora's ear.

"Hey"Fred whines.

HL phone rang"hello?"she answers"oh hi mom. Right now?. Ok I'll be right there"she hang up.

"I gotta go guys. mom's need me".

"I'll drive you there?"Wasabi assists"alright"HL replied.

"Dibs!"Fred runs downstairs fast.

"Oh brother"Wasabi facepalmed.

And left was Hiro, Gogo and Cora.

"I'll leave you two girls alone I'll help Aunt Cass with dinner"Hiro left the room.

"So umm...Cora...tell me about your self"Gogo greets shyly.

Cora slightly smiles"well not much to say about myself, but I like racing".

Gogo smirks"you like racing?".

"Of course I do, and Hiro told me you're a adrenaline junkie".

"I like a good challenge plus I have a electromag suspense bike back at SFIT".

"Really?! That's so cool. And when I'm graduating, I'm gonna go to SFIT as well so I could be with you guys oh wait...never mind I forgot y'all graduating too huh?"Cora ask.

"Yep"Gogo said with the p sound at the end.

"So you know Hiro in kindergarten time huh?"Gogo ask.

"Yeah"Cora responded"long time ago".

"Would you tell me how well you know him that time, if you remembered?"Gogo sat comfortably for a story.

"Let's see hmmm"Cora thinks if she reminisce kindergarten.

 **[Garage Lab]**

Hiro went to the garage instead of helping Aunt Cass because he needs To check up on something. He open the garage door and scan the place.

"Ah there it is"Hiro walks to the item and reaches it"Tadashi's video tests chip, Cora needs to see this"walks out of the garage and closes the door shut.

"Hiro?"Hiro turns and slightly scream"Baymax! What the hay, almost gave me a heart- aaaa never mind. Hey where you been anyway?"Hiro ask.

"I was at the basement cleaning up"Baymax simply responded.

"W-w-wait we have a basement?"Hito blinks several times.

"Certainly. I was just sweeping up the floor while you, Aunt Cass and Cora went up stairs while I clean. Then I found an odd looking knob on the floor beside "Baymax finishes his explanation.

"Huh, hey Baymax would you lead me to the basement"Hiro commands nicely.

"Certainly, follow me"Baymax leads Hiro to the basement.

"Here"Baymax points out the under table.

Hiro opens the knob"how did you get in? Oh wait never mind".

"I'll be up here if you need any assistances"Baymax stands there and watch the television.

Hiro went down to the basement, looking for the light switch"ah there it is"he mumbled.

Hiro glance the whole area with surprise is that Aunt Cass never told him that they've got a basement this whole time. Bunch of boxes everywhere, a table, and seems Baymax cleaned up the the floor. Then Hiro saw something that caught his attention on, he grab the photo of his parents along with him and Tadashi.

"This picture"Hiro saw fire burns on the left side on it"strange".

"Hiro!"Aunt Cass calls out"dinner's ready sweetie!".

"I'm coming Aunt Cass!"Hiro respond and hid the photo under his shirt.

Hiro walks back up" and closed the basement door quietly so Aunt Cass won't hear.

"C'mon Baymax lets go to the kitchen"

He went upstairs to the kitchen and notice that the girls are getting along.

"Oh my god, I always get that a lot"Cora exclaim as they've got a lot in common.

"Wow I've never thought we got a lot in common"Gogo surprises.

"No kidding"said Cora.

"I see you two are getting along huh?"Hiro smirk while he lean on the staircase pole.

The girls giggle at Hiro"what?"he ask confusingly.

"Oh nothing"said Gogo"Well I gotta go now, so I'll see you two tomorrow?".

Cora waves and Hiro just watch her go out of the cafe"looks like someone is in love".

Hiro turns seeing Aunt Cass smirking at him"awe how cute that you like Gogo".

Hiro blushes"Aunt Cass"he whines.

Cora giggles"it's true".

"Awe"Aunt Cass just gives him awes that his nephew is growing up.

 **[Gogo's apartment]**

7: 23pm

Gogo opens her door, yawning as she got in because she's in exhaustion of today's incident. She collapse on the couch relaxing, staring at the ceiling wondering what to think now that they've got a criminal to catch and that Baymac scans her they could get her right now. But it's gotta have patience to do that.

Then she notice she forgot that Hiro ask her on a date on Friday"oh shoot I forgot!".

 **[After Dinner]**

"That was delicious"Cora compliments.

"Aunt Cass cooking is the best"said Aunt Casss"Cora I really like that necklace of yours"she points out.

"Thank you, it's an Yin piece. My father doesn't have the other Yang piece be uses we lost it"Cora explains as she held the Yin piece.

"I see"Aunt Cass murmured.

Cora looks at the time"oh gosh, I think I should go home"she gets up from the time and putting her dishes on the sink.

"Thanks sweetie"Aunt Cass thanks her.

"H-hey do you wanna a lift?"ask Hiro readying to get up from his seat.

"No thanks and don't own a car yet"Cora teases and left the cafe.

"Hey!"Hiro cries"I'll get you back for that".

"Try me bye Hiro, bye Miss Cass"Cor weaves at them.

Cora at downstairs"bye Baymax".

"Bye bye"Baymax waves.

Hiro gets up from the table to pick up the dishes and put them on the sink as a good nephew would do.

Then notice Aunt Cass just stood there at the table"Aunt Cass?".

"Oh, yeah?".

"You okay?".

"I'm okay just thinking"Aunt Cass gets up"I'll do the dishes".

Hiro nods"I'm gonna go study at my room".

"Alright".

 **[Hiro's room]**

Hiro collapse on the bed and groans for exhausting of the day of Monday"long day"he mumbles.

He turns around, facing the ceiling thinking of Gogo"I can't believe I ask her on a date"he whispers.

He tilt his head to Tadashi's photo"I wonder what he'll think".

Hiro hasn't move any of Tadashi stuff but eventually he needs to, to get more room. So he gets up form his bed and slowly checking over his stuff.

half hour later

"Whew that's a lot of stuff and a few things that I should keep"Hiro moves the last box to the attic.

"Sorry bro, just need to move on I'm sure you'll understand up there"Hiro closes the attic.

With Aunt Cass

She was sitting at the couch with Mochi the fluffy cat.

Aunt Cass stares at the family photo of the Hamada's couldn't help but a little smile.

"Cora"she said softly.


	12. Chapter 12:Frenemies Part 2

**[Unknown Location]**

11:34pm

"Progress report?"Unknown voice ask on the hologram.

"Plans are going quite well master, Hiro doesn't know any my suspicious"Sunpyre politely said.

"Excellent work, my daughter".

"Thank you Father"Sunpyre bows down respectively.

"I assume that you're getting close to them as proceed?".

"Yes Father, I just needed to get closer to them and when the time is right, I'll strike and get my vengeance"Sunpyre squeezes her hand.

"Excellent, contact me if you need any assistance my child"the hologram shuts off.

Sunpyre went to her armour room.

"Ugh I'm exhausted"she murmured to herself.

Sunpyre then move her hands to her side helmet where she hid her face so no one can't see. She remove the samurai helmet to reveal herself.

She sigh of tiredness"not so easy to be evil"in her normal voice instead of her voice disguiser.

She place her helmet and took off her armour to place it on the armour stand, she was on her causal clothes. Sunpyre walks out of the room to head over her room to change into pyjamas, she went over her closet picking out her pyjamas that are purple outfit and headed to her bathroom for a change.

Sunpyre get out of the bathroom to head over the mirror and sat on the chair, she brushes her brunette hair slowly and staring at her reflection revealing Cora, she puts her cellphone on the recharger and picks up her brush again.

She strokes her hair to move her bangs behind her ears, she carefully remove her Yin necklace to place it on the necklace box where she kept it safe, Cora stares at her reflection with a sad look on her face.

She sigh depressingly"good night me"she whisper to her self and grab a stuff animal that helps her sleep.

Cora went to her soft bed moving the blanket, she lay on it trying to get cozy for a good night sleep and turn off the lights.

 **[flashbacks occurred]**

3:30am

Cora's sleeping but kept moving around, she has nightmares of her past which is why she doesn't like sleeping at nights

"Cora"echoes in her dream.

"Run!".

Cora gets up right away breathing heavily inhaling and exhaling. She suddenly start crying and curve herself as a ball.

 **[Morning]**

6:15am

Hiro was at the table drinking orange juice staring at his cellphone looking around Facebook posts.

"Good morning sweetie"Aunt Cass walks in the kitchen tiredly"you're up early".

"Morning Aunt Cass, I figure I get up early because I might be late again"Hiro mumbles.

Aunt Cass laughs"like always".

"Ugh I can't find her, man I should've ask her first"Hiro mutters as he facepalmed.

"Find whom?"ask Aunt Cass as she makes coffee.

"Cora"Hiro murmured.

"What?"Aunt Cass tilt her head at Hiro.

"Cora"Hiro said clearly.

"And now my nephew is stalking a girl"Aunt Cass sarcastically said and chuckles.

"I'm not"Hiro retorted"I'm just... Never mind".

"Why not just text her?"Aunt Cass suggests.

"I did but she didn't replied yet".

"That's because it's to early silly"Aunt Cass laughs.

"Oops"Hiro said.

 **[Cora's Room]**

She was sleeping when a text tone pops out"mm"she peek one eye open see whose texting her at 6:30am.

"Hiro"Cora groans rolling under the covers"boys"she scoffed.

 **[Gogo's Apartment]**

7:00am

Gogo just finished having breakfast getting ready for the day, so she went to say on her couch to turn on her television to see what's on in the early morning hours.

"Good morning San Fransokyo , today's update is that Sunpyre is still at large-"

Gogo scoffed at the Sunpyre name.

 **[Wasabi Apartment]**

Wasabi sat down on the chair.

"Police couldn't find evidence of occurred incidents through the research facilities-"

Wasabi neatly place his food on the table while listening the news update"man that girl is tricky"he mumbles.

 **[Honey Lemon Apartment]**

As she picking out an outfit for the day she still hear the news update.

"Scientists says that the serums has been stolen nor than the other projects-"

"Maybe she want it for perfume or makeup. Oh wait! This is nice"HL held the blue outfit.

 **[Fred's mansion]**

"But don't worry BH6 is on the case for this mystery Sunpyre. Who ever he is".

Fred was eating a bowl of cereal at his room and he gulp his food"hey it's a she!".

 **[Lucky Cat Cafe]**

"And that's all the update today stay tune for further news".

Hiro simply squeeze his hand"Baymax!"he calls out.

"Hello Hiro do you need any of my assistance?".

"You have the results of the Sunpyre right?".

"Of course Hiro, would you like me to locate her now?".

Before Hiro was about to say yes his phone rang, the caller was Cora.

"Cora?"he answered.

"Who would text me at 6am anyway?"Cora exclaimed.

Hiro chuckles"Good morning, hey I forgot to ask you that you got Facebook?".

Cora scoffed"Facebook huh? Is little Hiro stalking me"Cora mocks in her babyish tone.

"Hey I'm not"Hiro snorted.

"Right"Cora said"I could tell but I think I gotta go to school now. Bye".

She hang up"I don't understand girls"Hiro grumbles and place his head on the table.

 **[SFIT]**

7:45am

Gogo was sitting at her work office spinning around her chair waiting for classes to start.

"Good morning Gogo"HL greets, enter Gogo's office and sat on a chair.

"Morning Honey Lemon"Gogo greets back and stop her chair from spinning"hey uh Honey Lemon?".

"Hmm"HL answered as she stop texting.

"I uh..."Gogo felt embarrassed of saying it to her"I need some advice".

"Advice? Sure what kind of an advice you're wanting to know?"HL ask suspiciously.

"It's a...first date advice"Gogo mutters.

"Whoa whoa whoa did I heard, what exactly what I heard from Gogo Tomago?!".

Gogo sigh feeling defeat"yeah, I need some advice because well um...Hiro ask me out on a date"Gogo slightly blushes.

"Awe! How cute!"HL said in a sweet tone.

"Shh not so loud"Gogo retorted.

"I can't believe you're asking me for advices of your first date"HL quote at the end.

"Your gonna help me or not?"Gogo hissed.

"Of course I will, anything for a friend. Which kind advices you need for your first date"HL questioned.

Gogo sigh"Honey Lemon this is my first date. I haven't dated anyone in my life, so this is kinda new for me. I mean what should I act or even do?"Gogo trails off.

"Ok. Your talking to the expect here, I know this stuff, when's he taking you out,"HL ask.

"Friday"Gogo simply said.

"Good why not you come over my place or I'll come over your place so we could have a girl talk session"HL giggles.

"Fine, my place tomorrow, come over at 5 o'clock"Gogo checks the time"10 minutes for class I guess we better get going".

Both got up from the chair"I can't believe that Hiro ask you out though"HL squeal in happiness.

Gogo growls in frustration"Honey Lemon".

 **[Hiro's lab]**

Hiro was reading his studies waiting for 8:00 o'clock for his class to start as always but since he's graduating within a month away so hasn't been thinking of it lately which is bad.

"I totally forgot to make an idea of what should I present and it's gotta be big"as he close his book and grab his backpack to head to class.

While Hiro was walking to class he spotted Wasabi and Fred"morning"Hiro greeted.

"Morning dude"said Fred.

"Morning Hiro"Wasabi said as he sanitize his hands.

You see the girls yet?"Hiro ask them.

"Not yet we just got here"Wasabi replied.

"Oh alright. Let's get to class"Hiro suggests.

When the guys went to their period classes Hiro was texting on his phone not paying attention to anyone or anything that comes at him, then someone bump in front of him.

"Ow! Hey watc-"Hiro looks up and it was Gogo.

"Nerd!. Watch where you going next time"Gogo cracks a smirk.

Hiro rolled his eyes"your a nerd too".

Gogo chuckles"oh whatever, wanna walk together to class?".

"Sure why not"Hiro said as he feel butterflies in his stomach.

The future couple walk to class, which they've got same classes throughout the years they met.

"So Hiro. Did you pick a fancy place for our. Date"Gogo whispers through his ear.

"Uh, I did already"Hiro lied.

"Wow that was fast, which restaurant?"Gogo tap his shoulder.

"Umm it's a surprise"Hiro replied.

"You know I hate surprises"Gogo narrow her eyes"specially on my birthdays, like last time you surprise in my apartment and I still don't know how guys got in my apartment?"Gogo exclaim the memory.

"Honey Lemon told me where you hid your apartment keys so we sneak in and set up the party"Hiro explain.

"Oh that girly girl who can't keep her mouth shut"Gogo scowl.

Hiro laughs as they enter the class"Besties huh?".

Gogo playfully pushes him"oh shut up Nerd".

"You're a nerd too"Hiro smirk at Gogo and she return a smile.

 **[Fransokyo High School West District]**

8:30am

Cora was sitting on the floor awaiting for her first period class to start in ten minutes, she's clearly a loner, outcast, an A student but some boys find her cute and beautiful, some boys flirt, some boys impress her but one boy whom is so popular in school is Li. Li's been crushing Cora every since he first saw her even though he become popular so quick.

Flashback

Freshman year

Cora was standing by her locker and she glance around to know her surroundings, she start walking through the hallway going for her period class then she walk by with a group of cheerleaders.

"Oh look a freshman, we should totally use her later on"one of them whisper to another.

Cora tighten her fist'they're gonna feel sorry'she thought.

Cora walk to the right and bump into Li which made her fell on the floor"oh I'am so sorry, here let me he-".

Cora sigh angrily"I'm fine, I could take care of myself"she gets up and continue her pace to class.

Li watches her leave"wow she must be freshman".

End Flashback

Cora kept walking until she almost got bump into Li"well if it isn't Cora"Li greets and smirk.

Cora narrow her eyes"hello Li"she murmured.

"Hey um are you doing anything on Friday?"he ask nervously.

Cora raise her eyebrow"umm I don't know but I could tell you later"she passes by him.

"Oh um okay"Li waves at her before she went to her class.

Cora giggles"as if I'll date him"she hissed.

 **[Afternoon]**

SFIT

2:47pm

Hiro was writing down his idea while the others are at their workplace"useless brain why. Cant. I. Think. Of. Something"he hit his head on the table.

"Even though I ask Gogo on a date maybe I should change it until after graduation"Hiro thinks.

Then Gogo walks in"Hi Hiro".

"Oh hey Gogo just the person I'm looking for"Hiro said.

"Really? Okay what is it then"Gogo sat on the chair with her notebook.

"I was thinking we should reschedule our first date"he quote.

"What why?"Gogo question while she blow her bubblegum with her arms crossed.

"Since we're graduating end of the month why not we go after the ceremony?"Hiro looks at the calendar"I mean we needed to focus our projects".

"Hmmm sounds like a plan and I do need to focus on my project electro mag suspension hover board".

"But I thought it was invented already?".

"That was like ten years ago and it's 2025 for peep sakes"Gogo explains"it's time for an new version".

"2.0 hover board"Hiro phrases.

Gogo face changed to pride of joy"hey that's a good name thanks Hiro"Gogo gets up and left Hiro alone dumbfounded.

"Your. welcome"Hiro confusingly said.

Hiro looks at the time 2:50 pm so he gets up walk to Baymax's battery pack"ow".

"Hello I'am Baymax your personal health care companion, is there something wrong Hiro?"Baymax ask.

"Please contact Cora".

"Contacting Cora"Baymax shows his belly screen to Hiro.

Cora shows up the screen"oh Hiro, hi"she waves to Hiro.

"Hey Cora when do you get dismissed?"he ask by scratching his neck.

"3 o'clock"Cora respond"why?".

"I-I-Iwas thinking now you wanna hang out at the mall"Hiro stutters.

"Sure I'll meet you there, food court, you know will I be"Cora hangs up.

"Hiro shall I follow?"Baymax ask.

"Ok sure thing c'mon Baymax"Hiro responds back.

"Hiro. You told me to scan everyone you met, I'm correct?"Hiro looks at him confusingly"Yeah incase if one of us are missing".

"I have scan Cora as well she has-".

"Hiro"Gogo pops her head"wanna go to the mall?".

Hiro tilt his head"hey that's where I'm going, meeting up with Cora".

"Oh really maybe three of us should hang out c'mon lets go"Gogo left the scene.

"Tell me later Baymax let's go".

"Very well then"Baymax starts walking out of the room.

 **[Fransokyo High School West District]**

Cora hangs up on Hiro and starts walking out of the school and headed to the Mall.

"Cora!"Li calls out.

"Oh snap"Cora curses"I'm sorry Li I gotta go bye!"Cora gets on the transit bus and she laughs at Li waving at the bus driver.

"Ah dang it"Li curses in heavy breathing.


	13. Chapter 13: Carnival

**[San Fransokyo Central Mall]**

Wednesday June 4th, 2025

3:20pm

Hiro, Gogo and Baymax made it to their destination and are at the food court waiting for their best friend. Gogo was checking a dress across the food court she kept looking at it, it's an purple dress that are for dates and proms.

Gogo takes out her wallet check to see how much cash she has on her, she counted 113$ and the dress costs 399.99.

"Not enough"Gogo frown and puts her wallet back in her pocket'wish I have a lot of money'.

"Not enough of what?"Hiro ask.

"Oh nothing"Gogo replied and blew a bubblegum and checks her phone"Carnival is now open until Friday"she read on her newsfeed.

"Carnival? We've never been in a carnival together"Gogo looks at Hiro with the what the heck look"I-I-I mean us and the team"Hiro chuckles embarrassing.

"We all did went to that Haunted Corn Field. Y'all got scared except me"Gogo pokes Hiro's arm.

"Hey I wasn't"Hiro retorts.

"Mhm and you were holding my arm with your eyes. Closed"Gogo teases.

Hiro rolled his eyes"I was like fifteen".

"Still"Gogo smirk at the stubborn teen.

"Ugh...you wanna eat ice cream while we wait for Cora?"Hiro ask.

"Mmm...yeah sure"Gogo replied"vanilla and blue cakes favour please".

Hiro nods"if Cora comes tell her I'm at the icy freezy"Hiro walks away.

Gogo just watches Hiro goes to the ice cream stand and await for him and Cora to come sit with her.

Gogo then receives a text message from Honey Lemon.

'Gogo where are you?'

Gogo couldn't help but chuckle.

'At the mall with Hiro'

'Ooh I see ?'

'Hey not in that way, we're just hanging out with Cora'

'Ok then, ttyl'

'Laters'

"Hi Gogo"Gogo looks up and it was Cora standing by the table.

"Sup Cora, Hiro went to get ice cream"Gogo points at the ice cream stand.

Cora sats on the chair"how was your day?".

"It was good, yours?".

Cora scoffed"it was good except for this obnoxious boy who tries to win me over".

Gogo chuckles"really tell me about him".

"His name is Li the most popular boy in my school, he been getting since I start going there".

"And still, he's been trying to get you and now your graduating this month too?"Gogo question.

"Apparently yes and it's diving me nuts already, I mean come on I don't like you. At all. Never will"Cora quoted the last part"so who do you like Gogo?".

"Uuh..."Gogo slightly blushes"H-".

"I'm back with the ice cr-"Hiro looks at Cora"oh Hey Cora your finally here"he smiles.

"Hey Hiro"Cora greets.

Hiro sat on another chair beside the girls"here's your ice cream Gogo"he hand it to Gogo.

"Thanks Hiro"Gogo thanks him.

"Hey where's mine"Cora whines like a little girl.

"I'm I'm sorry I'll go get you one"Hiro was about to get up"I'm just joking Bestie"Cora laughs at the teen.

"Oh you. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna enjoy my ice cream"Hiro then takes a big scoop of delicious strawberry favour.

Cora notices there's something in his sweater pocket"hey what's that?"she points out.

Hiro was about to swallow the ice cream"what's what?".

"Isn't that"Cora quickly snatch out a bag of gummy bears in his sweater pocket"oh my gosh my favourite!"said Cora rousing of gummy bears like Hiro.

"Hey that's mine!"Hiro whines.

"Oh don't be such a child and share"Cora teases and opens the bag.

"Your not nice!"Hiro said in a childish voice.

Then both start laughing"oh please you two"Gogo rolled her eyes.

With the three had finished eating their snack, except for Cora whose not done eating all the gummy bears.

Gogo's phone rang"hello?"She answered.

"Yo Gogo we need you love birds back at my place pronto"Fred hangs up.

"Wh-"Gogo then snarl at her phone"Hiro. Fred need see you soon at his place".

"Really what for?"Hiro ask.

"I don't know he just hangs up on me"Gogo exclaim.

"Well i guess we better get going then"Hiro discard his ice cream bowl"hey Cora wanna come with us to our friend Fred?".

"Sure".

"Word of advice. Don't encourage Fred"said Gogo.

Cora giggles"okay".

"Let's go, hey Baymax we're going to Fred's"Hiro yells out to Baymax who is playing tag with the children.

"Ok"Baymax simply said.

Before they walk out of the mall Cora trips and fall on the floor"ow!".

Hiro turns his head quickly and seeing Cora on the floor"Cora"he then helps Cora to get up.

"I'm I'm okay"Cora then fixes her hair.

"You have fallen"said Baymax.

"I'm okay Baymax I just trip, nothing harm"said Cora.

"I'am scanning you for injuries".

"What no! Don't scan me"Cora points out.

"Scan complete".

"Unbelievable"Cora throws her hand in the air.

"Okayy, Baymax lets go now"Hiro grabs Baymax balloon arm and they went off to Fred's.

 **[Fred's Mansion]**

"Wow"said Cora surprise moly seeing the mansion.

Hiro rings the doorbell and Heathcliff came out"Greetings"he bows"Master Frederick is expecting you".

While they've walk to Fred's room Cora spotted a family picture flame"isn't that? Who I think it is?"Cora blinks couple times.

"Yuppers, that's The Stan Lee, and Fred is the son of him"said Hiro.

"Wow I haven't release that I enter their house"Cora couldn't help but fan girl giggles.

They go inside and enter Fred's room"umm I'm...not gonna ask"Cora nervously said when she glance at Fred's room.

"Hiro. Gogo. Baymax. Your here finally"said Fred"and dudes! It's that girl again".

Cora did a little wave at everyone"hi"she said softly.

"Cora hi again!"HL waves happily.

"Hi"Cora greets back at everyone.

They sit down on one of the couches"so Fred what's up?"said Hiro.

"Dudes, I got a surprise and it's on me"Fred points to himself.

"Ok? What's the surprise"Hiro ask.

"Can't tell bro but we gotta go".

 **[Carnival]**

"We're here!"Wasabi stops the van.

"Whoa I've never been in a carnival before"Cora glance at the rides.

"Seriously?"Fred looks back at Cora.

"Hey don't be judging, me and my uh parents never took me to one before"Cora doesn't make eye contact.

"Let's find a parking spot"Hiro suggests.

Wasabi looked around the parking lot almost like ten minutes"ugh! this is taking forever"Gogo crosses her arms.

"Hey, the parking lot is full man"said Wasabi"oh wait I spoted one".

Everyone sigh of relief, they get out of the van and headed to the ticketing booth to buy the tickets for the rides that they wanted to ride on.

"Okay dudes and dudettes, I bought ride bands for each of you"Fred hands out for each of them.

"Oh my gosh thanks Fred!"HL hugs Fred and let's go quickly.

"Hey what are friends for ah?"Fred grins"enjoy".

Everyone then scattered the entire area for a ride to ride on.

"Hiro come with me"Gogo grasp Hiro's arm to a ride to go to.

"Cora come with me?"HL smiles to be a good friend.

"Ok"Cora and Honey Lemon walk to the maze.

"This is so confusing"said Cora.

 **[Fred and Wasabi]**

"Dude I'am so gonna destroy you on Bumper cars bro"said Fred as he crack his knuckles.

"In your dreams man"Wasabi glared.

 **[Baymax]**

He was at the skidding air castle to go down"weeeeeeeeeeee"he went down happily.

 **[Hiro and Gogo]** ❤️

"The haunted house?!"said Gogo.

"C'mon Gogo unless your scared"Hiro challenges.

Then Gogo face change into a serious Gogo"bring it on Nerd!".

As they got inside they follow the arrows but got lost already and Gogo is already feeling worried"what's the matter Tomago, feeling scared already"Hiro mocks.

"I'm not"Gogo snarl"I'm just peaching".

Then a hand touches Gogo's back, she screams on top of her lungs and hugs Hiro tightly to put her head on his chest so she won't see anything.

Hiro blushes"whoa Gogo it's okay it's gone now"he tried to let her go but kept holding.

"No just find a way out please".

Out of the haunted house

Gogo lets go of Hiro"if you said a word of me screaming I'm gonna slap you silly on the face"she warns threaten.

"Hey my lips are zip"Hiro nervously said.

"Good. Let's go find another ride"Gogo walks off.

"I've never heard her scream like an actual girl"Hiro murmured.

"I heard that Hamada!".

 **[on the van]**

"Dudes that. Was awesome"Fred cheers.

"No kidding"said Wasabi as he concentrate on driving home.

Honey Lemon yawns"yeah it was"she lean towards Fred's shoulder.

"Umm dude what are you doing?!"Fred felt awkward.

"Just let me close my eyes"HL said it softly and get cozy with Fred which makes him a tomato.

"Ha"Gogo points out.

"Hey"Fred whines.

For the past fifteen minutes Fred and Honey Lemon has slept peacefully with smiles on their faces at the back of the van.

Hiro and Gogo are sitting at the middle of the van but feeling a dead awkward silent. Cora was at front listening her music and texting something.

"Hey how did you get service here?"ask Hiro curiously.

"Not telling"Cora mumbles as she put her headphones on.

"Pardon?"said Hiro"helllllooo"he went tot the front and wave his hand in front of Cora's face.

"Ugh why you"Cora blinks and pushes Hiro back and accidentally lands on Gogo.

"I'm I'm sorry Gogo it was Cora's fault"Hiro went back to his seat.

"Hey your the one who came at the front"Cora retorted and chuckles at Hiro and Gogo.

"I'm just being-".

"Guys! chill I'm trying to concentrate on driving here like a professional"Wasabi quiets them down.

"She started it"

"He started it"

Cora and Hiro said it at the same time.

"Huh?"they both said"shut up. No you shut up. Don't repeat what I say shut up!"both shouts.

Gogo laughs"wow you guys are like twins repeating every word you say".

"No we don't!"both said"hey don't repeat what I say, oh gummy bears!"both facepalmed.

Gogo couldn't stop laughing"sorry guys. You two are just funny".

"You know it's kinda funny"Cora smirks at Hiro.

"Oh what ever"Hiro cracks a little smile at stare at the window.

"Technically, twins are identical so I shall scan if possible"Baymax was about to scan.

"Ok Baymax I'm satisfied with my care"Hiro said.

"Very well then, I'll just shut my eyes and study about Facebook"Baymax shuts his eyes.

"Hey wanna play I spy?"said Hiro.

 **[Night]**

8:43pm

"Yo Honey Lemon time to get up"Wasabi yells back at the van.

Fred snorts"what we're here"he yawns and stretched and notice he fall asleep with Honey Lemon.

"What where I'm I"HL looks around and she was with Fred, she gets up right away and head out of the van.

At Fred's mansion

"Laters bros"Fred fist bumps at everyone.

"Laters"they said.

Gogo's apartment

"Ok Gogo well umm...catch you around"Hiro nervously waves at her.

Gogo giggles"see you around Hiro".

Wasabi drops off Hiro and Cora at the Lucky Cat Cafe"thanks Wasabi"said Hiro as he peace out.

"Night man"Wasabi droves off.

"So...where do you live anyway? Wasabi should've drop you off safely?".

"Look Hiro I'm well..."Cora sigh"I gotta go, I'll see you later"Cora was about to go.

"Walking alone is very dangerous at night, I suggest to walk with one or someone to transportation you home safely"Baymax said.

"Sorry, but I'm okay walking alone"Cora then waves at them and went on the bus.

 **[Hiro's room]**

11:59pm

Hiro was about to go to bed until he turns on the television on Baymax's belly.

"What's it like to have a sister?".

"Having a sister is awesome".

"Huh I wonder what's it like?"Hiro said then he then forgot about Sunpyre"Baymax any news about Sunpyre lately?".

"Yes, tonight she has stolen a military tech just an hour ago"said Baymax as he shows Hiro the late night news update.

"Sunpyre has again stoled the experimental project an hour ago at north side of San Fransokyo".

Hiro then growls"that's it. Baymax locate her now".

Baymax then loads his hologram map of San Fransokyo"locating...".

"Sunpyre is located at West District in 1619 West Mary Street".

"We've got you now Sunpyre"said Hiro and he yawns.

"I suggest is to sleep eight hours so you could have a lot of energy tomorrow"said Baymax as he shuts off his hologram map.

"I guess your right"Hiro takes off his sweater and he landed on his bed"good night Baymax and I'm satisfied my care".

"Good night Hiro"Baymax went to his charger and went back in.

 **[1619 West Mary Street]**

"How's my daughter doing?"said the unknown voice from the hologram.

"Things going good I got it"Sunpyre shows him the prototype mark 2014.

"Good good, send it on the teleporter"said Unknown.

Sunpyre bows and proceed to the teleporter to send the prototype with a flash of light.

The Unknown then received the prototype"excellent, now have rest for tomorrow".

Sunpyre bows and the hologram shuts off.

Sunpyre takes off her samurai helmet and reaches out and hold tightly her yang necklace.


	14. Chapter 14: Sunpyre Unmasked

**[SFIT]**

Lunch break

Thursday June 5th, 2025

12:10pm

"Guys Baymax had located Sunpyre"Hiro cheer.

"Yes, it's time to put that girl in justice"said Gogo.

"Alright dude so where she at?"Fred ask.

"She's located at Fansokyo high school in west district"said Hiro as he show them the map.

"Huh she must be in school right now"said HL.

"Should we get her right now or wait?"ask Wasabi.

"It's Thursday I suggest we get her now"said Hiro.

"Finally time to put her down for good"Gogo crunches her fist.

"Man that was harsh"Wasabi muttered.

"Everyone suit up!"Hiro yells.

 **[Fransokyo High School West District]**

Cafeteria

12:20pm

With Sunpyre just having a salad with water for lunch.

'I always sit alone at cafeteria because nobody knows me well, except boys are very interesting me'thought as she having a bite of her salad.

'That silly boy doesn't know how to quit'then she spotted him corner of her eye.

"hey beautiful"said Li that winks at her.

She rolled her eyes"what is it now Li?".

"Just wanting to see my future girlfriend"Li said as he tried flirting with her.

"Ugh you never gonna quit do you?"Sunpyre frowns.

"Yup"Li said.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna go"Sunpyre discarded her lunch and off to her locker.

"She is so into me"Li whispers before she left the cafeteria.

While she turn right to the hallway, she suddenly spot the BH6 talking to the principal, Sunpyre quickly walk back fast and peek a little.

"Unbelievable they found me"Sunpyre murmured"how I'm suppose to get my suit".

"Oh wait I could transport it here but I gotta find a place to suit up"she looks at the closet room"perfect"she sinister snickered.

"Look we need your students to evacuate the building. Sunpyre is here"Hiro said to principal Bragnalo and shows him the location of her whereabouts.

"For your safety"said Gogo.

"Alright I'll announce asap but no damage the school"said Principal Bragnalo.

"Understood sir"said Hiro.

Bragnalo went to his office and press the microphone on"attention all students please evacuate the building immediately!, I repeat please evacuate the building now!".

"Ok guys Baymax will find her right now so be ready for anything"Hiro said and they all nodded.

Bragnalo gets out of the office"be careful BH6. Oh wait would you um sign this?"shows them the poster of them on it"it's for my son".

With the students evacuated the building the BH6 starts patrolling the hallways"ok Baymax show us the map of this school".

Baymax shows the school hologram"Baymax locate her".

"I'm on it"a blue arrow shows them where she is now"there she is 4th floor janitor closet 113b"Hiro points out.

The team start moving to the 4th floor and prepare to capture her once and for all"dibs"said Gogo.

"Hey, no fair"Fred whines.

"Stay focus guys"Hiro smirk.

"Halt"he said to them and they all stop"Baymax scan now".

"Sunpyre is in front-"somehow Baymax got electrocuted and collapse on the floor.

"Baymax!"Hiro yells and went to him quickly.

"Baymax"Sunpyre said in a babyish voice"I can't lose you"she laughs evilly.

"Sunpyre show yourself!"Gogo glare around the hallway but she can't be seen"unless the great Sunpyre is a coward"Gogo mocks.

"You ask for it"Sunpyre reveal herself from thin air"Leiko"Sunpyre punches her behind.

Gogo lands on the floor but not unconscious"ugh son of a".

"Language"HL cuts her off and pressing buttons on her chemical bag.

"There she is!"Fred yells and use his tail to grab her but fail to do"oh c'mon! No fair!".

Sunpyre quickly faded in the thin air"guys she's invisible"Fred points out and did a martial arts defensive stance.

"Ok guys what's the plan this time not like last time"Wasabi ask.

"Where'd she go?!"said Gogo as she gets up.

"She went invisible!"said Fred.

"Seriously plan c'mon?!"Wasabi

"How's Baymax?!"Gogo ask Hiro quickly.

"He'll be fine he just needed a reboot again and he'll be back to normal"Hiro explain and gets up from the floor.

"Guys?!".

"New plan, split up and watch your back, I'll stay here with Baymax and be careful guys"said Hiro and quickly glance at Gogo.

"We will"Gogo nodded and went to the left hallway and the others went different hallways too.

"Finally a plan that we discuss"Wasabi exclaimed.

[Fred]

Fred was humming a superhero song that he thinks it's cool.

"Frederick, my unfavorite comic book nerd"Sunpyre said throughout the hallway.

Fred was alert and did an idiotic martial arts stance"I know martial arts too"He warns.

"Oh really, some mascot"Sunpyre did a spin kick, few punchs an a upper cut and Fred landed on the floor.

"Can you do that"Sunpyre hisses at Fred.

"I could if I can't see you"Fred growls.

"Hello?!"Fred calls out and pop his head out of the mouth"ah nuts she's gone"he slam his fist on the floor.

"Oh well"Fred grab an comic book under his suit.

[Wasabi]

"Man I haven't been in a high school in a long time"Wasabi glance around the hall of trophies"and I wish I was a jock"He chuckles.

"Wasabi no ginger the neat freak"Sunpyre echoes through the hallway as she still in invisible.

Wasabi raises his arms"Sunpyre You want some of these"he activate his laser swords.

Sunpyre giggles sarcastically"no, but you want some of these"she shows her samurai sword.

Wasabi gulp"bring it on, ahhh!"he charges to the samurai sword.

Then Wasabi slipped on a banana peeled on the floor"banana peeled serious-"Wasabi was unconscious and simply snores.

"Okay that was. Easy"said Sunpyre awkwardly.

[Honey Lemon]

Honey Lemon is lurking through the hallway trying to hear movements of Sunpyre whereabouts.

"Aiko Miyazaki"Sunpyre echoes through the hallway.

Honey Lemon gets a chemic ball ready"if it isn't the Sunpyre, I heard you're stealing serums, what are you using it for? Perfume? Make up? Are you trying to impress someone?"Honey Lemon mocks.

"Oh something like that"Sunpyre launches a net towards Honey Lemon and caught her on the floor with the chemic ball exploded the hallway.

"Now stay here until I get Gogo and Hiro"said Sunpyre.

[Gogo]

Gogo is rolling through the dark cafeteria knowing that she's in here"come on out, coward"Gogo murmured.

"Leiko Tanaka, your standing by the table, where I sit when I'm alone"Sunpyre reveal herself from the shadows.

"Oh really"Gogo raise an eyebrow"I'm guessing your a loner, outcast, a nobody but just a skilled ninja!"Gogo glare at Sunpyre.

Sunpyre gasp"h-h-how dare you speak to me like that!"she points out.

"Ooh did I hurt someone's feelings"Gogo in her babyish tone mocking.

Sunpyre growls at Gogo"your gonna regret that Leiko Tanaka".

"My family calls me Leiko only"Gogo retorted and takes off her helmet"I'm not facing with a coward in a mask".

Sunpyre scoffed"is that a challenge Leiko?".

Then Gogo throw a disc at Sunpyre and she ducks down almost hit her helmet mask"does it look like?".

"So be it"Sunpyre then takes out her samurai sword"I have a shiny blade too".

Gogo roller blade on the tables to get close to her and launches her disc to Sunpyre's mask. Sunpyre then hits the disc, it went back on Gogo she bends on her back, making her to fall off the table.

Sunpyre sprint towards her to cut off her roller blades and her last remain disc. Gogo tried to dodge the incoming sword but it was too late.

Gogo stand up to glance her damage blades and discs"oh gummy bears"she curses.

Sunpyre then hits her to make her unconscious, Gogo screams.

[Hiro and Baymax]

"I'am ok Hiro"said Baymax as he gets up.

"Good"said Hiro and tries to contact the team.

"Fred you there?"radio was silent with stereo statics.

"Wasabi c'mon over?".

"Honey Lemon?".

"Gogo you there ?!"still silent.

"Oh Hiro I'm here"Sunpyre laughs evilly through Gogo's channel.

"Sunpyre, where's Gogo?!".

"Oh your girlfriend she's unconscious at cafeteria on the floor but don't worry, she's safe"Sunpyre laughs.

Hiro growls"if you ever hurt her your gonna regret it!"Hiro shots through the mic.

Sunpyre giggles"oh really well come to the football field, I'll be waiting"Sunpyre cuts off the radio.

"Baymax go check Fred' Wasabi' and Honey Lemon to see if they're alright"Hiro said.

"Ok but what about Gogo?"Baymax asks.

"I'll go check on her"Hiro then runs through the staircase to the cafeteria area of the school.

[cafeteria]

"Gogo!"Hiro calls out.

"H-h-hiro!"Gogo grunts as she tried to get up.

"Gogo!"Hiro runs to her"are you okay?"Hiro helps her up.

"I'm okay, just a little bruise"Gogo touches her forehead.

"Did she-".

"Hiro I'm fine just don't worry about me"Gogo exclaim and searches her helmet around the floor.

"Great she cracked it"Gogo glance at the crack on her helmet visor.

"Don't worry about that, right now I'm gonna go to the football field"Hiro puts his hand on her cheek and runs off.

"Hiro don't go she's dangerous, she's wanting you not us!"Gogo drops her helmet and tries to stop by grasping his arm.

"Gogo, she hurts all of you, I'm gonna stop this, once and for all"Hiro shoves off.

"Hiro!"Gogo calls out but groans of her bruises.

 **[Football Field]**

"Sunpyre I'm here!"Hiro shout.

"Hiro Hamada, we officially finally meet, alone"Sunpyre shows herself from camouflage.

"Sunpyre , you've been doing these crimes for such long time and I'm gonna bring you in for justice"Hiro scowl and tighten his fist.

Sunpyre chuckles.

"Why you're doing this? Who your working for?"Hiro asks in argue.

"If you beat me I'll tell you"Sunpyre laughs"but I'm not gonna make it happen".

"Deal"Hiro went to fighting stance.

"Didn't your Aunt tells you not to fight girls?"Sunpyre mocks.

"Hey, just this once"Hiro said.

Sunpyre takes off her gadgets and went to fighting stance.

"Ladies first"Hiro smirks.

"How gentlemen"Sunpyre runs to him and tries to punch him.

Hiro then blocks her incoming punch to push away, Sunpyre then tried to side kick his side but blocks her attack.

Sunpyre growls.

She then tries to do a fast punch attack but then Hiro jumps up and tactic her down. Sunpyre went down but kicks Hiro off, Hiro rolls around the grass but mange to stop and stand up.

Sunpyre launched a punch on Hiro's helmet, she made a crack on his visor. Hiro takes off his helmet and tries to do a punch on her mask.

Hiro made a little dent on it"ugh! How did you!"Sunpyre grunts.

"A little payback for my helmet"said Hiro.

Sunpyre sprint did some quick hits on Hiro's chest armour. Hiro stops her attack and simply did a high kick on her mask and again.

Sunpyre grunts then her voice disguiser went off so she can't talk because Hiro will hear her voice.

"It looks like I hit your voice disguiser, now is the mask off"Hiro sprint towards her and aim his foot on her mask, Sunpyre dodges and did a high kick too.

Hiro bends his back and landed on the ground"okay I'm not gonna do that again"he groans.

Hiro gets up runs towards the pole to climb on. He then sees the whole neighbourhood, he breaths in and out to concentrate his target"focus"he said and close his eyes.

Hiro lets go went to a little free all making the Sunpyre went to a fight stance. Hiro opens his eyes and activate his wing suit and lands on Sunpyre, to managed to damage her mask. She give a grimace of pain and roll off on the grass.

Hiro land safely on the grass and quickly snatch the mask so that Sunpyre won't grab Hiro caught a glimpse of her brunette long hair.

"it's over Sunpyre , you lose"Hiro hisses.

Sunpyre sigh heavily and stands up to turn around for Hiro to reveal who she was.

"No i-i-it can't be?!"Hiro cries.


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Out the Truth

Hiro was facing one of his closes friends but this one is special to him. Cora that he met a few days ago or perhaps they've met few years ago because she was in that SFIT show of his microbots. It was unexpected to see or feel the pain. Then it start it to rain.

"Cora is th-hat you?"Hiro cries as he thinks it's an nightmare.

Cora have block her face with her bangs to not see her sorrow eyes"who's Cora"she lied.

Hiro walks up to her close"Look up and stare at me?"he demands.

"Give me my mask ?"Cora flinches and her face was shown.

"Cora why?"Hiro has a single tear on his face and tighten the mask.

"I said give me my mask Hiro?!"Cora yells.

Cora was about to cry but she shows no fear or mercy to her enemy"Cora why! I'm your Best friend! This can't be happening"Hiro throws the mask on the ground.

"Well it is! Hiro Hamada!"Cora tears drool on her rousing cheeks and immediately charges at Hiro while he's distracted.

Hiro was on the ground in pain"fight me Hamada!"Cora shouts"I know you wanna".

"I-I can't. I don't want to hurt you"Hiro struggles"you're my best friend".

"Oh so now you can't hurt me because I'm Cora instead of Sunpyre huh?!"Cora reaches out her broken mask.

"I've been tracking your family since I lost mine, my Master told me that you Hamada's are responsible of my family deaths and I'm gonna avenge them"Cora walks around Hiro.

"Cora what are you talking about? We've not hurt your family-".

"Lies! My master told me the truth that Hamada's can't be trusted, your Aunt she must've know what happen to my parents that's why I interrogated Alistair to know where you live but I guess I found out that we're best friends somehow"Cora continues" but I know because you've been in my memory since I don't know when!".

"Cora all I remember we're best friends since kindergarten but That doesn't add-"Hiro stops and though of something that the few days earlier he found a card.

"What does this means?"Hiro held up the card.

"It was a message from my master, I guess I was curious of the message too".

"Cora just stop of what you're doing its not right"Hiro gets up.

"Sorry Hiro"Cora glares"I have orders, and I don't disobey orders".

"Fight me Hamada?!"Cora shouted.

"I can't I won't hurt my bestie".

"If you can't then I will"Cora hisses.

 **[Hallway]**

Gogo was walking through the hallways to find her fellow team mates. Something caught her attention, she stops to glance all of the graduation photos throughout this school years. Gogo then suddenly thinks of her high school years.

"Gogo!"Gogo turns and see Honey Lemon across the hallway.

"Honey Lemon are you okay?"Gogo walks to her.

"I'm well okay"HL glance around herself with the chemical slim.

"Let me help you out"Gogo pulls her out of the slim.

"Thanks Gogo, what happen?"HL wipe the slim off of her armour.

"Sunpyre attacked me, Hiro went to go after her at the football field alone"Gogo explains.

"What! With no backup!"HL said surprisedly.

"Yeah I know stubborn boy"Gogo said sarcastically.

"Let's regroup with the boys so we could go to the football field to help your boyfriend"Honey Lemon walks off to the fourth floor.

"Okay, w-w-wait he's not my boyfriend!"Gogo retorted"in the future"she murmured to herself.

[Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax]

"Like seriously man, a banana peeled on the floor!"Wasabi complains.

"Dude just let it go, teenagers bro"Fred mumbles.

"Boys! What are you arguing about this time?"HL and Gogo shows up

"Girls, it seems that she got to you too huh?"said Wasabi while he ruffle his hair.

"You think"said Gogo as she cross her arms.

"Where's Hiro?"Wasabi ask.

"Football field fighting Sunpyre right now"Gogo replied.

"What! Alone, we must go"said Fred.

Everyone nodded and head it to downstairs to go outside at the football field.

 **[Football Field]**

Cora gave her left fist and a side kick few times, Hiro couldn't handle her quick attack on him so he got kick off on to the ground.

"Have enough pain Hamada?"Cora mocks.

"You don't have to do this?!"Hiro shouts"besides, I could do this all day".

"Sorry lover boy!"Cora charges at Hiro to continue to attack him.

Hiro quickly evade on the right"Cora enough!".

"Oooh to bad"Cora in her girlish tone"I'm just having fun with my bestie"

Cora then body roll towards him to punch his torso armour to damage it. Hiro quickly grasp her fists and slightly pushes her off and did a triple backflip.

"Impressive, but hopeless"said Cora as she grab a smoke grenade on her waist"I'm tired of playing around, I think my bots should play a visit to Auntie Cassie, I'm sure she knows what happen to my family!"Cora releases her smoke grenade, Hiro looks around him to be sure that she's not behind.

"Hiro are you okay?!"Gogo yells panickly as she runs to him along with the team.

Baymax shows up to air suck the whole smoke to make it clear for them to see"Hiro! Are you okay?!"Gogo runs to him, but she felt tempting to embrace him but the team is here with them.

"Hiro dude you alright?"said Fred.

"I'm fine, she escaped"Hiro glance down and grab his broken helmet.

"We don't stand a chance do we?"said Wasabi as he massages his neck.

"Hey dudes look what I found!"Fred shows them the Sunpyre's mask.

"Hiro you managed to take off her mask, so who's she is?"ask Honey Lemon curiously.

Hiro struggles to them who"I can't tell you, I think you should find out yourself"Hiro walks to Baymax.

"Baymax locate Sunpyre"Hiro applies.

"Sunpyre is moving quick to north side of town"Baymax responded.

"Ok, everyone I want you all to head back at HQ, rest at least for a few hours but be caution she knows where we all live"Hiro relevant.

"Hiro you're hiding something aren't you, please tell us who is Sunpyre?"Gogo scowls.

"Hiro c'mon tell us, we're a team we should all know"Honey Lemon exclaim.

Hiro looks at every one of them"fine you want to know, Baymax locate Cora"Hiro applies to him.

"Cora is moving quick to north side of town"Baymax points out.

The team was confuse that Sunpyre is heading to north side of town too until Gogo finally knows"no, it can't be true"she murmured.

"Cora is Sunpyre "Gogo speaks up.

Everyone was shock and confuse why she's doing this to them"w-wait your joking right?"said Wasabi.

Hiro nod his head as a no he's not joking"oh this is unexpected"Wasabi scratches his head.

"Guys head back to HQ, I'm going to the cafe"Hiro jogs to Baymax's back to beginning fly their destination.

Gogo then grasp Hiro's left leg"Hiro. Don't hurt her, she's our best friend, ask her why she's doing this, and who she's working for"Gogo explains to Hiro.

Hiro nodded at Gogo.

 **[Lucky Cat Cafe]**

As Hiro and Baymax went to go get Aunt Cass, the others went to Fred's to recover and rest to stay low for awhile for who knows when since their place is exposed.

While Hiro and Baymax landed safety at the back of Lucky Cat Cafe.

"Baymax stay outside just in case"Baymax blinks as a nod.

"Aunt Cass!"Hiro calls out as he opens the back door.

"Oh Hiro your home early, is somethings wron-"Aunt Cass looks at Hiro's armour.

"Hiro what is that on you?"she ask.

"I'll explain later but we need to go, now"Hiro took her hand to go outside.

"Hiro what's going on!"Aunt Cass demands.

"We uh, bad guys are coming over here"Hiro nervously said.

"Bad guys? Wait, your Big Hero 6 leader aren't you?"Aunt Cass glares at his nephew and Baymax outside.

"Ok fine I'am"Hiro chuckles nervously"but c'mon"he grabs Aunt Cass's hand to go at the back.

"Hiro you've got a lot of explaining to do young man!"Aunt Cass snapped.

"Hiro I'am detecting unfriendlies heading this way"said Baymax.

Hiro gulp"great they're here Aunt Cass you might wanna hold tight".

"I'am not flying"Aunt Cass retorts.

"Search the entire house"said a robotic voice.

"What are we waiting for, let's go"said Aunt Cass as she gets on.

"Halt!"said Robotic One, the robotic has human like legs, upper body is sliver with a core on the centre of their chest, their arms has similar gauntlets as Cora does. Their face has no mouth but a red light that lights up when they talk, and they have red glowing eyes.

"Baymax you know what to do!"Hiro yells.

Baymax blinks, he heated up his jet pack and fly away as possible. As they're trying to escape the robotics somehow has jet packs too.

"Oh gummy bears really?!"Hiro grumbles"Baymax lose them!".

"On it"Baymax boosts up his jet pack to lose the robotics.

"Power up packs!"said Robotic One to his companions.

Baymax went to the streets of San Fransokyo and tries to lose them by the skyscrapers or the mid tall buildings. The Robotics shoots one of their nets to capture them alive.

"Oh cheese cakes!"Aunt Cass screams.

"Baymax!"Hiro yells.

"I'am trying".

Hiro thinks for a moment"Baymax head to the subway tunnels!".

Baymax lower to the open tunnel hole but still they've follow them.

Hiro looks at the central of all subway train routes"Baymax go that way!"he points out.

They've went there and they're a few subway trains passing by them which makes the Robotics confuse to trace them detected.

"We lost them"said Robotic Two.

Robotic One growls.

Baymax, Hiro and Aunt Cass exit at the south side of San Fransokyo subway tunnel and finally at the sky.

"We lost them, good"Hiro then led Baymax land on the roof of an building.

"Hiro you've got a lot of explain to do young man!"Aunt Cass retorts.

"Aunt Cass I know this stuff is weird and all even though I'm BH6 leader but I'am".

"Well it is and ugh!"Aunt Cass reaches out an cookie on her purse"stress eating! Again!"she walks back and forth.

Hiro chuckles"umm Aunt Cass I got a question".

Aunt Cass finishes her cookie"ok what's the question?".

"Sunpyre, you know the thief that stoled the experimental serums from those laboratory facilities. It's hard to say that I found out who she is"Hiro had sorrow eyes.

"I'm listening"Aunt Cass comes closer.

"Sunpyre is...Cora"Hiro sadly said.

Aunt Cass covers her mouth in shock"well, that's unexpected".

Hiro looks at Aunt Cass"she mentions that she lost her family because of us Hamadas, I don't understand what she meant by that"Hiro turns around face at the sky.

Aunt Cass then glance at her purse"I think I know what she meant".

Hiro turns around"really, what?".

"Baymax can you fly us to McKay mountains"Aunt Cass asks.

"Certainly Miss Cass".

 **[Ruins of Hamada residents]**

As they landed safely on the mountains they saw an old poor pert that has been abandoned.

"Aunt Cass why we're here?"Hiro ask curiously as he stares around the area.

Aunt Cass gets off of Baymax's back"follow me"she said in almost sad tone.

"Baymax stand guard if someone comes by"said Hiro as he follows Aunt Cass.

"Okay"Baymax replied.

Hiro and Aunt Cass walk to the old burned gate"Aunt Cass what is this place?".

Aunt Cass pushes the door and reveal an old burned home of someone else's.

"Whoa"Hiro gasp.

Hiro then shakes his head and stay focus"Aunt Cass you've brought me here for a reason and I gotta know".

Aunt Cass reaches out a little box from her purse"open it"she said.

Hiro opens the little box and reveal a Yang piece necklace"w-what a Yang necklace".

"Yes".

Hiro held the necklace and realize Cora has one too but the Yin piece.

"I don't understand"Hiro looks up at Aunt Cass"Cora has the Yin-"Hiro shakes his head and thinking of that he's not sure if it's true.

"You...had head conclusion when you were 4, I know I told you that your parents died when you were 3 but I lied. I'm hiding a truth that I should've told you while your brother was around to support you"Aunt Cass explains.

"W-w-what are you saying?"Hiro stutters.

"Hiro. Cora is your long lost twin sister".

Hiro expression turns to disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16: In A Burning Past

Hiro then glance down at the Yang necklace lifting it up and put it on his neck.

"What is this place?"Hiro glance around the wreckage property.

Aunt Cass stood silently"...this place was our old home 13 years ago"She spoke.

"This was our home?"Hiro was surprised.

"Yes"Aunt Cass walks to the old bridge that hasn't been burned.

"Aunt Cass please tell me what happen here? There's something your hiding is there?"Hiro comes closer and stands beside her.

"I-I -I can't I don't want to hurt you more"Aunt Cass tears coming down slowly.

"Why?"Hiro ask like he was gonna tear up too.

"It's a hurtful memory to speak about it"Aunt Cass cries.

"Aunt Cass I have a right to know!"Hiro scream.

"I can't!"Aunt Cass yells.

"Aunt Cass please! Tell me! How is Cora's my twin sister?!"Hiro tears beginning to come down.

Aunt Cass flinch of Hiro's argue"I-I-Im sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I shouldn't done that"Hiro bows his head and glance down the mud pond.

"Hiro. It's okay"Aunt Cass pats his back"you have a right to know the whole truth".

Hiro looks up straight eye to Aunt Cass"please tell me...of what happen here?"Hiro murmured.

Aunt Cass took a deep breath and exhale"Hiro...".

"Wait there's something else"Hiro interrupted her.

Hiro's eyes grew wide"how. The family pictures they don't have Cora on them?!".

"Those pictures were one year before you and her were born"Aunt Cass calms down"some were burned, I hid the burned marks".

"Even though you know her on kindergarten year you both were 4 years old when you both...both of you had head concussion when the fire start it, somehow you managed to remember her as a bestfriend and what she look like I was amazed of that. So me and your brother decide to fake it until you won't remember and I bet That Maniac did the same to her".

Hiro touches his head"Burn. Fire. Smoke"Hiro whispers to himself.

"Burn. Fire. Smoke"Hiro chanted and something hits him with a flash.

|Flashback|

November 7th, 2009

Not much snow on the ground.

"Hiro! Come back here!"unknown child voice chasing Hiro around the garden.

"Can't catch me Cora!"Hiro laughs.

"You no fair!"Cora echoes away.

"Hiro, Cora!"said young Tadashi"Aunt Cass is here to visit".

"Yayy race you Cora"Hiro starts bumbling his feet them Cora past by him.

"Slow poke Zero!"Cora teases.

"Hey!"Hiro falls"ow".

Tadashi walks to him"on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your bobo"Tadashi grins at his little brother.

Hiro laughs"10. Cora push me off!"he pouted.

"He lying!"Cora yells.

Tadashi chuckles at both of the twins that they're so close than himself to Hiro"c'mon you two let's go meet Aunt Cass"he grab their small tender hands to go inside the house.

Once they've got inside Aunt Cass was awaiting for them"Aunt Cass!"said both of the twins.

"Heyyy you trouble makers"Aunt Cass hugs both of them.

"So how's the city like?"Mr Hamada asks.

"Nice, wonderful places to go, good schools over there and I'm opening an cafe"Aunt Cass replied as she let go of the twins.

"Thats wonderful"Mrs Hamada smiles.

The Hamadas went to family room, to watch some television channels to pass time until.

Loud knock on the front gate"I'll get it"said Mr Hamada gets up from the couch and went outside to the front gate to see whom it is.

"Hello?"said Mr Hamada.

"Is not him?"Robotic Zero question.

"Yes"Alstair Krei shrieks as he being dragged aside.

A group of Robotics charges in leaving Mr Hamada on the ground wondering what's going on"who are you! out of my home!".

Meanwhile with the Hamadas inside at the family room heard the shout outside.

"Omma?"Cora whines as she run to Mrs Hamada quickly.

"Search the home they should be inside"said Robotic Zero.

"We gotta go"said Aunt Cass as she carries Hiro to go at the back of the house.

"Burn them out!"said an man voice then a flamethrower starts going.

"Let's go!"Aunt Cass yells.

Aunt Cass got out at the back with Tadashi and Hiro, but for Mrs Hamada she carry Cora, then suddenly the roof begin to fall apart on them.

"Mommy!"Hiro yells and starts running to them at the door.

"No Hiro!"said Tadashi as he tries to grab his hand.

When Hiro got inside he got hit in the head same with Cora beside with Mrs Hamada on the floor.

"Ow!"Hiro cries out in pain.

"Sweetie are you okay?!"Mrs Hamada guttural.

"Mommy?! I'm okay"Hiro ruffle his head but he kept blinking.

"Cora!"Mrs Hamada calls out.

Cora gots up on the floor ruffle her head, she had a burry vision seeing her Omma hurt"Omma?!".

"Cora"Mrs Hamada stare at her daughters eyes and had tears upon her face.

"Run!"she yells

"Omma!"

Aunt Cass came quickly to grab and carry both of the twins before the full roof falls apart. Aunt Cass than took a quick look at Mr Hamada on the ground with an silhouette standing by him. One of his bodyguards saw her"Master look!"he points out at Mrs Hamada.

"Sis! Run!"Mr Hamada cries out and took a quick glance at his family"I love you all"he whispers.

"Bye brother"Aunt Cass said sadly.

Aunt Cass took the kids at the back gate quick.

"Don't let them escape!"said Robotic zero"she got the objectives".

They ran into the forest until Cora stop and fainted on the ground"Cora!"Hiro stops to try to grab his sister but then sudden he became dizzy and landed on the ground to.

"Hiro! Cora!"Aunt Cass sprint to them"Tadashi run! Don't look back run!"Tadashi did so.

Aunt Cass pick the twins up but then one of her arms were hurting making her shriek, she looks at both of them that she cannot leave one of them.

"I have to take you both die trying"Aunt Cass whispers.

Before she picks them up sudden a throwing knife almost hit her, Aunt Cass ducks down and saw the robotics coming closer, they throw another two throwing knifes at her. Aunt Cass then grab Hiro and carry him to the forest as he's still unconscious.

"Target is secure"said Robotic Zero"Master will be please".

Aunt Cass took a peek from the forest bush saying"I'm sorry"as she saw them taken Cora away.

Aunt Cass turning around with her arms holding Hiro, she ran to go find Tadashi.

|End Flashback|

Hiro stop by the back gate that's not been burned at all. He glance at the ground where Cora was taken. He back to Aunt Cass but then something caught his eyes, an old stuff animal that is a cat plush, hasn't been burned.

"Look what I found"Hiro shows it to Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass looks and couldn't help but a small smile"this was yours, you use to like cats, that's why Mochi is at the caf- oh CHEESECAKES! WE FORGOT ABOUT MOCHI!".

|meanwhile Mochi|

Mochi was eating all his cat food while watching an old show called Tom and Jerry.

|back at Hamada ruins|

"So what now?"Hiro stands by with Baymax.

"Listen Hiro I know I'm not the best parenting to you and Tadashi, but please. convince her?".

"Aunt Cass"Hiro sigh"she won't believe me, she'd attack me, my friends, she wouldn't understand the truth"Hiro bows his head.

"Then show her this"Aunt Cass lift the Yang necklace"show her that your. family, your twin brother"Aunt Cass hugs Hiro.

"I will, I will bring back my sister"Hiro whispers.

"Don't worry about me being here. Tell her that I'm waiting"Aunt Cass lets go of him and walk backwards.

"I will"Hiro then climb on Baymax"Baymax activate boots and head to Fred's".

"Ok"Baymax simply said as he lift off to their destination.

|Unknown Location|

"You. let them escape!".

"Father. We estimated them, it won't happen again"Cora glare at Robotic One.

"This is unacceptable. I want the Big Hero 6. Eliminated, because they'll ruin my future plans and I don't want a bunch of Heros that I should say in their perspective. Don't forget the two remaining Hamadas is responsible for your family deaths".

Cora nods"I understood Father".

"Report me back when you eliminated the enemy, do I make myself clear?".

"Crystal"Cora and Robotic One replies.

"Good"the screen went black and Cora felt with rage.

"Ugh! You useless piece of tin cans!"Cora yells.

"Anonymous?! It's my programming?!"Robotic One begs.

"Argh! Fine. But don't make another mistake again. New plan I want you and the others to look for the other five BH6 members and you know what to do"Cora commands.

"As you wish"Robotic One and the other bots bows their heads.

"I'll deal with Hiro and go after his Aunt"Cora laughs evilly.

 **April 29th last chapter**


	17. Chapter 17: Cora Hamada

**[Fred's Mansion]**

7:58pm

HQ

Gogo was at the guest room awaiting for Hiro, she's really worried for him, and couldn't stand of Hiro being hurt.

"Oh Hiro please come back"she murmured to herself"I'm worried"she then went on her cellphone and look at a photo of her and Hiro at a band concert called the Fall Out Boys.

"They'll be okay Gogo"Honey Lemon pops out of the room with two cups of fresh tea.

"What. No I'm not worry, he's an idiot who should've backup with him"Gogo lies.

"Don't denied the truth Gogo"Honey Lemon smirks.

Gogo sigh"ok fine I'm worried".

"Awe don't worry Gogo they'll be okay"Honey Lemon left the room.

Gogo sigh"just be safe".

Then she heard familiar boost rockets landing by the yard at the back. She quickly sprint out of the guest room and went to the back to be sure that it's Hiro and Baymax.

Gogo open the backdoor and see that it was Hiro and Baymax"Hiro!"Gogo ran towards at Hiro and hugs him.

"You Nerd! You've got me worried"Gogo lets go.

"Hey it's only been few hours"Hiro teases.

Gogo roll her eyes"more like seven hours".

"Still"Hiro smirks.

"Oh whatever Nerd"Gogo mumbles"where's Aunt Cass?".

"I'll explain once we gather up at HQ"said Hiro as he gets inside"wait for me I'm slow"Baymax walks slowly.

 **[HQ]**

"You think Thor is real?"said Fred randomly.

"Guys"Hiro comes in with Baymax and Gogo.

"Oh there he is"Wasabi gets up from the couch from reading his book.

"Hiro, your back we were"Honey Lemon nudges Gogo"wondering when your coming back".

Gogo roll her eyes"yeah I was wondering too".

"So Hiro where's Aunt Cass?"Fred asks.

"Oh she's in the mountain safe".

"Safe?"Gogo said confusing.

"We kind of got into trouble with some cyber robots"Hiro chuckles nervously.

"Whoa dude that is, awesome bro"said Fred enthusiastic.

"Did they hurt you guys?"ask Gogo worry.

"No just chasing us"Hiro replied awkwardly"we went to the mountains to his, we visit our old home, and I learned the truth of Cora"Hiro sadly said.

"Your heart rate is increasing"said Baymax.

"Cora's my twin sister"Hiro spoke clearly"Aunt Cass told me of what happen to me and her, there was a fire in our home, a group of robotics came to torn our home, my mother saved us, my father distract the man whose responsible of everything that's ruining my family bloodline"Hiro sats down on a chair"Cora and I had head conclusion during the fire we faint out Aunt Cass wanting to save us but it wa sto late she grab me and the robotics took Cora away from us, Aunt Cass went to look for Tadashi through the the forest to hide"Hiro reaches out his Yang necklace"this necklace, Cora has one too the Yin piece"Hiro shows them the Yang piece"Who ever is responsible for this incident from my past, That man is gonna regret it".

Everyone stood lingering silent couldn't believe of what Hiro told them and they believe him because Baymax said before she has the same results as Hiro.

"Oh Hiro"said Honey Lemon"we'll get her back"she cheers for him.

[Cora]

"Did you search the entire city?"Cora asks one of her scouts.

"No Sunpyre"said Robotic six.

"Keep searching, I know they've fled somewhere"Cora snarls.

Robotic six nods and left with Robotic five.

8:30pm

"Fred would you let Heathcliff to go to the McKay Mountains tell him to look for an old home that's been badly burned, I need him to watch over Aunt Cass just incase if they've know where she is".

"You got it dude"Fred salutes.

"And bring her food"Hiro yells out as Fred left the room.

"Why not just bring her here? It's safer she'll stay underground HQ?"Honey Lemon suggests.

"No, this place is exposed already they won't find her at the mountains"Hiro

"So what's the plan Hiro?"ask Wasabi.

"Well eheh, Baymax did you scan those robots?"He ask.

"Of course, I took a quick scan before we departure to our destination"Baymax explain.

"Ah ha, nice Baymax, okay guys if we know what's their weaknesses, I'll be easy to take them out of the trash"Hiro explains the strategy.

"Sounds good"said Wasabi.

"I'll study these tin cans Hiro"Honey Lemon volunteers.

Hiro nods and Baymax went with Honey Lemon at her room"and everyone be prepare for tomorrow"Hiro walks off.

2:17am

Hiro went outside on a balcony for a flesh air he couldn't sleep at all just kept thinking

"Couldn't sleep huh?"Hiro flinches and notice that voice was from Gogo"oh no just needed a flesh air and back to bed".

"You know your not the best liar Hiro"said Gogo as she walks to him to stand beside him.

Hiro sigh heavily"it's been a rough week okay, first Sunpyre was a threat to us, second my best friend came back who is her, thirdly she turns out to be Sunpyre, and lastly she turn out to be my long lost twin sister"Hiro lays his head on his arms.

"Hiro"said Gogo as she puts her hand by his shoulder"it's gonna be okay"Gogo whispers through his ear.

Hiro turns his head and he was few inches to Gogo's strawberry lips, he suddenly felt that it's tempting to kiss her. They stood through each other's eye bout to kiss so they move until they about to press their lips until.

"Hiro?"Hiro jumps and spotted Baymax"Baymax?!".

"My apologies Hiro, but I was wondering where you off to, you need eight hours sleep Hiro"Baymax points out.

"Yeah I know and I'll go back to bed right now"Hiro grumbles and Baymax left the scene.

Gogo was blushing red and yawns"I'm gonna go back to bed Hiro"she walks inside and made a quick glance at Hiro with a small smile.

"Yeah, good night. Gogo"Hiro murmured.

 **[1619 West Mary street]**

8:45am

Cora was checking up her gadgets and armour to be ready for tomorrow's mission.

His Eminence as Cora's Father wanting Alistair Krei capture alive.

Cora puts on her armour and then forgot to put on her necklace"Sunpyre, we're ready"said Robotic One.

"Good"Cora grab her spare helmet and puts it on"let's get to work"in female robot voice.

 **[Fred's Mansion]**

"So we're just gonna go to her place and that's it?"ask Wasabi.

"Yes, but I'm sure she's not alone"Hiro applies"Baymax show us the map of her location".

Baymax shows them the map"ok that's her and there's us"Hiro points out.

"Huh, almost near her school"Fred said casual.

"If Baymax go hover by the roof and all of us go right in the front door".

Gogo frowns"That's your plan?".

"Hey it's all I got beside it's not like she has an army of bots in there right?"Hiro exclaim.

"Jinx"Fred grins and Wasabi roll his eyes.

Hiro was anxious that he has to tell Cora the whole truth"yo Hiro, if Cora believes your her brother we should totally give her a nickname!"said Fred happily.

"Fred it's not the best time to talk about this"Honey Lemon

"Yeah I know but-"Gogo glare at him"n-nevermind".

"Ok team lets get to work".

 **[Krei Tech Industries]**

Alistair was just typing out his paperwork, businesses, how much tech products they've sold throughout the world, it's just business he said to himself but secretly he shares it to the homeless shelter, orphanage, and poverty they just don't know.

Then he hears of somewhat rocket boots hovering and stands up from his chair walk towards his window and spotted several Robotics.

"Oh no not these again?"Krei mumbles as he drops his coffee cup.

Robotics broke through the window and secured Krei by cuffing him"His Eminence is wanting your presence"said Robotic Eight.

Just before they'll fly him to the rooftop, Baymax arrives with the team on top of him"Krei!"Hiro shouts.

Robotics then aim their weapons on them.

"Oh my god they got guns!"Wasabi squeal.

"Woman up we dealt with guns a bunch of times!"Gogo snapped.

"Baymax hard right!"said Hiro hastily.

Baymax agile to the right"are those darts?!"Honey Lemon questioned.

"Whoa dudes they remind me of an comic book my dad made. I forgot what's it called, something that starts with a letter U and their are rob-"Fred got interrupted by almost not holding on, on Baymax's leg.

Honey Lemon then use one of her chemical ball to block their darts.


	18. Chapter 18: Mortals

As the darts nearly hit them Baymax had no choice but to crash through Krei's view window, they got off and duck for cover on the desks.

Gogo throw one of her discs at them and she manage to destroy one"I got one!".

"Seriously I don't want this building broke down again, remember what happen last time Hiro!"Alistair retorts.

"No time to argue Krei!"Hiro ducks down as Robotics shoot out darts.

Wasabi screams"are those darts contagious?!".

"Baymax scan?!"Hiro yelp.

"Scanning. Darts are highly poisonous, in a few seconds your whole body well shut down"Baymax analyzes.

Wasabi screams"EEE I'm gonna get shot at!".

"Wasabi woman up!"Gogo grumbles as she try to concentrate to hit another.

"Baymax use your glove!"Baymax launches his left glove at the other two Robotics that were shouting at them, he knock them both causing them to function bad.

"Three down, seven to go"Hiro courts them.

"Fall back"said Robotic Eight and fled away from Krei's office. They took a peek to be sure they're gone"whoa that was awesome"Fred took down his mask as he took a selfie with one of the dead robots.

"Awesome?! Those darts are contagious we would've been dead within few seconds"Wasabi exclaim and looks around him to be sure no darts"oh thank heavens"He relief.

"Oh look at this, my office is a dump now"Krei grumbles as he picks up his book.

"Krei explain why their here for you?"Hiro demands.

"They're here to kidnapp me"Krei explains.

"Ah ha that's what I thought good thing Baymax locate Cora before we went to her place"Hiro walks towards the robot"whoa"Hiro picks up the broken head part and thought of something"Krei hold this"Hiro pass it to Alistair.

"Why?"Krei ask curiously.

"I might study it later"Hiro walks to Baymax"Baymax where she at?".

"Cora is at above the rooftop".

Hiro sigh"alright guys"he turns to them"I'm gonna go to the rooftop to convince her I want you to escort Krei safety out of this building"Hiro instructs.

The team nods except for Gogo"I'm going with you".

"No I want to do this alo-".

"Hiro, I'm going with you, whether you like it or not"Gogo interrupted him and giving him the serious Tomago look.

"Ok fine, where's the staircase to the rooftop?"Hiro ask Krei.

"Actually we use the elevator so go to that direction, turn right keep going and turn left you'll see the elevator"Krei explains.

"Ok let's go Gogo, and guys be careful, in case if they come back"Hiro gaze up.

"We'll be safe"Honey Lemon raise her thumb.

As Hiro and Gogo start sprinting to the hallway and found the elevator, they went in and Hiro presses the top button where the rooftop should be. And the elevator song starts playing.

"Good song eh?"Hiro chuckles.

Gogo couldn't help but a small smile.

 **[Rooftop]**

"Our ship should be here soon Sunpyre"said Robotic One as he walks beside Cora.

"They've better hurry up before BH6 comes here anytime soon"Cora glance down below to spot the BH6.

"Don't worry they won't"Robotic One cheers her up.

"Better be"Cora mutters and heard distress sound down below on Krei's office floor.

"Sunpyre they're here!"said Robotic Eight radios in.

"What!"Cora yells through the intercom.

"They've got Krei, should we pursuit?".

"Well yeah! He's our objective you idiot"Cora hastily said"don't let them escape you hear me?!".

"Yes Sunpyre"radio went out.

Hiro and Gogo were about to open the roof door"Hiro, if something happens-".

"Nothing will happen, I need her to understand that I'm her brother"Hiro said, checking his necklace.

"Ok, about that date though?"Gogo mentions.

"Saturday? Evening if this goes well?"Hiro suggested.

"Ok"Gogo agrees.

Hiro and Gogo ran out and spot out Cora and Robotic One"Cora!"Hiro and Gogo stop and look at Cora's visor.

Cora tilt her head"Hiro"she whispers.

The four stood lingering silent while the wind blew making their hair move"you should've arrested me when you have a chance Hiro"Cora scowls.

"Cora I wouldn't do that to you"Hiro took off his helmet so does Gogo.

Cora then slowly took off her helmet leaving her hair blowing to the left since their at the north side.

"Now you see who I really am. Hiro"Cora snarls as she drop her helmet beside her leg.

"All I see is my best friend and such a other"Hiro suddenly had a feeling that it's time.

"Robotic One please go assist our companions will you? I'll deal with them personally"Cora commands.

"As you wish"Robotic One bows and flies lower of the building.

"Where do you think your going!"Gogo warns and puts her helmet back on, quickly jump off the building and landed on Robotic One's back.

"Gogo!"Hiro yells.

"I'll be fine!"Gogo yells back as she went further away.

Cora then had a evil smirk"just us then, Bestie".

"Look Cora stop this now, this is the best way to do, we need to talk and it's very important for you to hear".

"Oh really so important?"said Cora sarcastically.

"I'm serious Cora"Hiro retorts.

"Serious? Serious! Ok then let's talk serious Hiro!"Cora shouts, letting out her baton.

"Cora why are you doing this? My friends and I love you having around, we were getting along with you, but please I'll tell you the whole true story of what happen to your family ou-"

"I've lost my family because of you Hamadas, my adoptive Father told me your responsible of their deaths!".

"He's not telling the true Cora, I've got the proof that-".

"Oh don't play the mind games Hiro, I know what you're doing causing an a distraction to give time for your team to help you to arrest me?"Cora squeezes her hand, raising her baton.

"You see Hiro, not many people get the best of me, but nobody gets the best of me and lives to tell about it!"Cora charges at Hiro.

 **Friday April 29th, 2016**

 **To be announce: final**

 **7:00pm: epilogue**


	19. Chapter 19: Immortals

|The final fight with Hiro and Cora|

 **Immortals song is playing during this chapter**

"Cora you got to stop this!"Hiro shouts, dodging her swing and ran backwards.

"Don't talk, fight me Hamada!"Cora went to fight stance and ran at Him.

"You don't understand!"Hiro"you gotta stop!"straight eye on her.

Hiro runs to her fast and hold her arms before she fights"ugh! Let go of me!".

"Cora stop"said Hiro emotionally.

Cora roll her eyes"don't show me weakness Hiro!"Cora scowl as she tried to get free.

"I'am not showing weakness I-"said Hiro as he hold her tightly as possible.

"You know Hiro I'm so sick of tired of your arrogants"Cora sets free and immediately attacking Hiro.

Hiro went to self defence blocking every move that Cora's giving him.

"You Hamada's took everything from me! My life! My home! And my biological family!"Cora cries out as she karate kicks on him.

"Listen Cora! I know your master told your parents died in the fire"Hiro holds Cora's left arm"your Master told you that we met at kindergarten. It was a lie because you had head conclusion".

"Lies all lies! Just like Alistair!"Cora shrugs.

Then a helicopter with a news camera start shooting on them in film.

"It looks like Hiro is talking and fighting the unmasked Sunpyre"the news anchorwoman comment.

Meanwhile with Gogo hanging on Robotic One a she tried to let her free fall"let go you primate!".

"C'mon tin can is that all you got"Gogo challenges.

"Let's go high shall we?"Robotic One laughs evilly.

Robotic One flies up to sky having a nice view of San Fransokyo.

"Bring it!"Gogo shouts out.

[Rooftop]

"Cora stop!"Hiro shrieks as he dodging every move she got.

"Never!"Cora swift her leg and aim it to Hiro's legs to make him fall.

Hiro falls to the floor and quickly roll to the left to get up"Cora!"Hiro reaches out his Yang piece necklace to pull it out.

"Look"Hiro shows her his piece.

[Sky]

Gogo had no choice but to freefall so she'd let go, feeling the nice fresh air.

"Oh! Snap!"Gogo screams.

[Hiro and Cora]

Cora stops and glance at the piece"where'd you get that!".

"Cora this is my Yang necklace!"Hiro held it up.

"W-what!"Cora grinder her teeth.

[Team]

"You want some of Fredzilla blaze!"Fred jumps up and shoot out fire of the other two that were burn melting"five down, five to go"Feed chanted.

[Gogo]

"C'mon Gogo you could do this, I'm a Tomago and I'm not afraid of anything"Gogo close her eyes to focus of Robotic One jet hovering from her.

[Hiro and Cora]

"Cora ever since I was born, my mother was pregnant with two baby twins".

Cora look at him confuse.

"Lies! I don't believe the word your saying your just trying to-"

"Cora I'm telling the truth honestly"Hiro quoted as he waiting for unexpected attack.

Cora stares at Hiro through the eyes thinking if he's right or not.

"Merciless and no compassion"Cora chanted.

"No!, snap out of it!"Hiro yells.

Cora then jumps on Hiro, she grab her knife and place it on Hiro's neck but he blocks it with his arms and wrists.

"Just. Die!"Cora uses all her remaining strength to push her knife.

[Team]

Honey Lemon was hiding between the corner of the wall, breathing in and out that she could do this, she then come out of hiding charges at the two Robotics were shooting at her.

She throws her last remaining chemic ball at them causing to blow up to electrical slim on them.

"Huh? That's how'd it work"said Honey Lemon.

[Gogo]

Gogo then throws her two discs at Robotic One in front of him but he dodges it by turning hard left causing him to laugh at her failed move.

Gogo smirks at him because of her two discs coming back at him, they've turn into detonators instead, she presses the button around her wrist to activate the detonating to blow.

Robotic One stops and turn around for what was that sound and saw two incoming discs coming at him and he was destroyed for good.

"Never mess with Leiko "Gogo" Tomago"Gogo mocks at the metal parts falling towards the city street.

Gogo then contact Baymax"Baymax would you catch me please I'm falling from the sky!"Gogo yells and waited for Baymax.

[Wasabi]

"Yo! Robots! You wanna fight come at me"Wasabi lights up his laser swords.

Three remaining Robotics shoots all of their darts at him but Wasabi manage to vaporized then to ashes. He runs to them and finally slice their heads off.

[Hiro and Cora]

Hiro then spotted a slight of little bumped on her head"look you have a bump"Hiro points out"I have one too"Hiro shakes his head to show her his bump that causes the head conclusion.

"We both fainted out thirteen years ago, when the fire start it our mom died trying to save us and she didn't. Make it, we stayed there to help but we were unconscious. Aunt Cass told me that our parents had made these necklaces that we're wearing now it's a meaning of protecting each other as family"Hiro stops.

Cora then had flashbacks of him and their family.

"Zero?"Cora said slowly, blinking.

"Aunt Cass said you call me Zero all the time"Hiro whispers

"oh my god"she whispers"what I've done"Cora actors and let's go of the knife to throw it at the edge of the roof.

Cora collapse on the ground crying in pain"I'm sorry"she cries.

Long lingering silence of pain she couldn't believe of what she's doing to herself and to Him.

"I'm sorry...this can't be happening".

Hiro gets up and bends down to next to her"Cora it's okay, we both didn't know what happen".

"But my adoptive father, he lied to me"Cora then rushed to Hiro for an long hug.

Hiro eyes went wide and he hugs back.

"I'm so sorry Hiro"Cora sniffs and cries"why did I have to go in to save Mother...why?"

"Because you care"Hiro respond, closing his eyes.

Baymax and Gogo lands safely on the roof and notice that Hiro is hugging Cora to comfort her from Anonymous.

Cora then notice that Gogo and Baymax are there"Gogo"she murmured and let's go of Hiro.

Hiro turns to stands up and help Cora to stand up"I'm. Sorry Gogo"Cora whispers.

Gogo took off her helmet and walks to Cora. Cora flinches thinking she might get punch at but a friendly hug"Cora. We'll gonna catch that scumbag who took you away and this time we'll do the right thing"Gogo stares at Cora smiling.

Cora nods and smile then suddenly heard a strange broken laugh, they turn and saw Robotic One damage and walking crippling"f-f-fools! You think I-Its over!"He laughs evilly"His Eminence will be coming after you Big. Hero. Six!"he then had a bomb on himself but he doesn't have a remote to destroy himself fully.

"Your Eminence! Do it!"He yells. And suddenly the bomb went off.

Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Ailstair, and the other workers left the building before Hiro comforts Cora, the building then start falling apart.

"Baymax!"Hiro looks up at Baymax.

"Run!"Gogo yells and the three runs as fast as they can to Baymax that is starting up his flight boots before the building collapse.

Cora then trips on the crack and suddenly can't break free"Hiro!"she shouts.

"Cora!"Hiro turns but suddenly was stop by Gogo who's gonna go help Cora up. Gogo quickly help Cora to break free from being stuck and suddenly the whole thing falls leaving Cora hanging"hold on!"Gogo yells and then finally pulled Cora on the edge safety.

"Cora! Run!"The girls run to Baymax.

"C'mon c'mon!"Hiro reaches his hand to grab the two girls but suddenly before the roof floor collapse where Baymax was standing. Baymax starts up his flight boots to go.

"Hurry!"Hiro shouts.

The girls jump on Baymax before he took off, they hang on tight while he fly off the area. Suddenly Krei's research lab had very experimental tech which cause another explosion. Hiro, Baymax, Cora, and Gogo crash landed beside


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

With the whole area in fogging smoke"Is everyone okay?"said Baymax.

Hiro coughs"I'm okay".

"I'm okay"Cora groan as she tried to get up and pushes the broken part of an desk"Gogo how bout you?" She looks around"Gogo? Gogo?! Hiro where's Gogo?!"Cora worries for her new best friend or future sister in law.

"Gogo! Gogo! Gogo!"Hiro searches around the wreckage building"Gogo!".

Hiro and Cora saw Gogo cover with few structure pieces on top of her, he ran so quick to her push off the pieces on her and quickly grasp her.

"Gogo! Gogo please wake up!"Hiro tears upon his face.

Cora was beside him hopefully that Gogo is alive.

"Gogo, Gogo, Leiko!"Hiro began to cry"please don't leave me! I can't live without you, please! Ever since I met you I felt weird around you!".

 **Hey, who are you?**

 **I-I I'm**

 **Gogo this is my brother Hiro**

 ***Gogo takes off her helmet*Welcome to the nerd lab**

"Gogo...please...I can't...lose you too"Hiro cries out and lay his head on Gogo's stomach.

* **Gogo embrace Hiro for a hug***

 **We'll gonna catch Callaghan and this time we'll do it right*Hiro smiles at Gogo***

Cora lays her hand on Hiro's back"it's my fault"she murmured"it's my fault that..."one tear on her face came.

"Cora...it's not your fault"Hiro whispers"I wasn't strong enough...to save her".

Then Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi shows up an they all look down sadly.

Honey Lemon covers her mouth and simply went to Fred as in a cry in the shoulder.

"I'am detecting a heart beat"Baymax scans.

Hiro looks up and then Gogo starts breathing "Gogo!"he wipes his tears.

"Hiro"Gogo groans while she blinks couple times.

"Are, are you okay?".

"Your talking to Gogo Tomago, of course I'm okay"Gogo mumbles as she tried to get up.

Hiro chuckles slightly"I though I lost you".

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"everyone turns around seeing Alistair Krei in frustration of argue"not this again!".

"In SFN Sunpyre has been revoked by BH6 but the identity of Sunpyre is known as Cora Hamada, a survivor from the fire 13 years ago in the Hamada residents. Hiro Hamada also known as the leader of BH6 said that is not Cora's responsible for the stealing the serums from the laboratory facilities. Cora was taking orders by the greatest wanted criminal of the whole world he was known as His Eminence. He's responsible for the incidents of stealing the experimentel serums, and also the responsible of setting off the fire on the Hamada residents, BH6 wait..."the news anchorman was handed a paper.

"Hiro Hamada has just said that he'll go after the Crime Master to bring him to justice with Hero's team the Big Hero 7, you heard me folks the BH7 is the new superhero name for them stay tune for more info".

 **[Fred's Mansion]**

As the team welcomes their new member, Cora, Hiro and Gogo took off their armour.

"I don't really think this is not a good idea Hiro"Cora shyly said right behind him before meeting the team again.

"Cora it's okay, they've understand why you have to"Hiro whispers and finally made it to the Fred's playroom.

"Umm I don't thin-"Cora got interrupted by Gogo.

"Hey, it's ok there's nothing to be afraid of"Gogo holds Cora's shoulder to lead her in the room.

"But-".

"Don't worry"Hiro interrupted"you're safe with me".

As they enter

"Hiro! Gogo!"the team cheer and ran towards them for an group hug except for Baymax as he walked slow.

"Thank goodness you two are here!"HL cries happily.

"Yeah bro you two are on fire!"Fred complement.

"What he says dude, you two are ok together"Wasabi let go of the hugging.

As the group break free of the hugging except for Baymax came for a hug"Hiro are you okay?"he asks.

"I'm fine Baymax"Hiro returns a hug and smile at him.

"Hey where's my hug?!"Gogo retorted sarcastically at Baymax with her arms wide open.

"I'am on it"Baymax hugs Gogo"that's more like it"Gogo grins.

As the team done hugging Gogo and Hiro they turn to Cora at the corner being all shy of what she did to BH6.

Cora brew her bangs to her face so they won't see her"Cora?"Honey Lemon calls out"come here?".

Cora walks slowly towards them and stops in front of them avoiding eye contact"Cora?"Hiro went to her"Cora? Don't be shy it's all right".

"Listen?"HL spoke"We know that your Hiro's twin sister and...it's not your fault of what you did".

Cora looks up and move her bangs to her right ear"But I hurt you guys badly I shou-".

HL Rans to her for an unexpected hug which shocks Cora with wide eyes, so she return it to her, Fred and Wasabi did the same thing.

"We forgive you"Fred murmured.

They let go with huge smiles at their faces"I've never felt so happy to have emotions for actually friends"Cora whispers.

"Master Fred?"said Heathcliff.

"Yo Heathcliff what up?"Fred ask his long time caretaker while his parents are busy.

"An young man, is here to visit Miss Hamada"Heathcliff lets the young man in the room.

Cora raise her eyebrow and saw Li"Li?"she whispers.

"Hi, Cora"Li nervously said.

"What are you doing here?"Cora walks up to him to look up because he's tall like Hiro.

"Look. About what I try to make you as my girlfriend just because I'm popular but"Li makes eye contact"you see the reason I did that is because I have a crush on you every since you arrived to my school. I've never felt this kind of feeling nor do the other girls at school, they tried asking me out on dates and I rejected them all because they're not like you and I know they're asking me out is because my family is rich"Li scratches his neck"I've got something for you"Li reaches out a box in his backpack.

He gave it to Cora"what's in it?"she ask curiously.

"Open it"Li whispers.

Cora opens the box and reveal as a beautiful Ruby ring Cora covers her mouth with her left hand"oh my gosh? You can't be serious? This is expensive. I can't except this Li"Cora stares at Li's emerald eyes"it's too muc-".

Li shuts Cora up with a kiss on the lips and it's her first kiss of all time. Cora eyes went so wide and suddenly close them, she put her arms around his neck, and Li puts his hands around her waist. Cora let go of the kiss"wow"she murmured.

Cora and Li smile at each other

"Cora, we need to go see Aunt Cass, she wanting to see you"Hiro guide her to the HQ as where Aunt Cass was safe at.

Cora nods"where is she?".

 **[Ruins of Hamada Residents]**

"Aunt Cass!"Hiro calls out.

Aunt Cass then shows up"Hiro is...".

Cora stares at Aunt Cass feeling shy that she's meeting her aunt like the first time in her life. Both wouldn't talk so Hiro guides Cora to move close to Aunt Cass to talk.

Aunt Cass knows why she's acting like this because with the head conclusion and the truth that needs to be told.

"Cora"she calls out.

Cora then guide herself to get closer to Aunt Cass but suddenly she had a single tear in her cheek"I'm sorry"Cora whispers to her.

"No I'm sorry"Aunt Cass wipes her eye.

Both came closer for an hug, Cora hugs Aunt Cass tightly"I thought I lost everything"Cora whispers as she cries.

"I thought I lost you dear niece"Aunt Cass couldn't help but crying.

They let go hugging each other wiping their tears off their cheeks"Hiro thank you. Thank you for saving your twin sister's life from that horrible madman".

"Hey we're family. Family stick together no matter what stop us"Hiro then hugs both of them.

"I'm so happy"Cora whispers.

"Wait both of you. Put your Yin and Yang together"Aunt Cass points out.

They both did at the same time and created a Yin and Yang symbol.

 **[Movie Theatre]**

Saturday evening

7:00pm

Gogo was awaiting for Hiro because he told her to be here at 7 for their first date. Gogo is wearing a purple dress that Honey Lemon picked out for her and fix her hair.

"What's a nice looking girl standing around outside"said a voice.

"Hey buzz off buddy"Gogo turns around and it was Hiro.

"Oh Hiro. Your late"Gogo smirk as she looks at him from head to toe"you look nice"she complement.

"Why thank you. Sorry about the waiting, traffic stop me"Hiro smirk at Gogo.

Gogo scoffed"as if you've got a car except the scooter or the pick up truck".

"Or a romantic ride in the sky"Hiro points at Baymax landing down.

"Come along I got a surprise for you, remember"Hiro shows his hand.

"You know I hate surprises Hamada"Gogo retorted.

"I know but I gotta do this"Hiro blindfolds Gogo.

"Are you kidding me!"Gogo groans.

 **[The Mountains]**

"Are we here yet Hiro?"Gogo retorted.

"Just a few steps further"Hiro continue to guide Gogo to the spot.

Gogo snarl"Are we there yet?".

"Almost, we're here"Hiro un blindfolded Gogo, she first thing saw was a tree and a picnic was set along with roses on the soft grass.

"Wow"Gogo said surprisedly"this is so, so romantic"Gogo turns around to see Hiro blushing slightly.

"Eheh I've been planning this since yesterday evening"Hiro explains.

"Well then shall we start our date Hiro?"Gogo ask and winks at him.

Hiro smiles at Gogo and both start their very first date"so your name is Leiko ?".

"Yeah, why you ask?".

"Only your family could call you that right?"Hiro nervously said.

Gogo smirks at the genius boy"you could call me Leiko as long as I call you Nerd!"Gogo playfully punch Hiro's arm.

"Hey Leiko quit that"Hiro whines.

Hiro and Gogo then look through each other eyes they were few inches for an kiss. They move closely and kiss.

Both close their eyes enjoying their kiss.

Both suddenly lays on the blanket, they sat next to each other cuddling.

"I love you"said Gogo.

"I love you too"Hiro whispers through her ear.

 **[City Heights]**

BH7 jumping to building to building

Family does hide secrets you can't know about, do you have one or you think you have one. Now that I united with my Sister. **Who Are We Now...**

(Light Em Up by Fall Out Boys)

BIG

HERO

7

IMMORTALS

Directed by

Serpent267

Hiro Hamada

Baymax

Gogo Tomago

Cora Hamada

Aunt Cass

Wasabi

Fred

Honey Lemon

Li

Mochi

Mr Bragnalo

Alistair Krei

Heathcliff

Robotic One

Robotic Eight

His Eminence

 **[Post Credit Scene Reading]**

"Unfortunate"His Eminence murmured and gets up from his chair to head to his research lab where his other followers are.

"Progress report?"He ask one of his brilliant scientist.

"His symptoms are normal"Doctor Von Jyu said

"Tell me exactly, is he ready?"His Eminence ask.

"Your Eminence"Doctor Von Jyu face him"he's ready".

"Excellent"His Eminence then walks towards a silver body case"I think it's time for him to rise from fire!".

As he presses few buttons for his password SUNFIRE

The body case opens and revealing an yellow and reddish armour.


End file.
